Como agua pa chocolate
by jegar sahaduta
Summary: Ellos se odian a muerte, pero por cariño a su hermana y mejor amiga accedieron en un principio a liderar el grupo para las elecciones del colegio. Ahora, como presidente y vicepresidente deberán tenerse un poquito de paciencia.
1. No me puede estar pasando a mí

_Qué cómo van, espero que bien, aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste, pronto voy a publicar una nueva historia, se llama: **Keep**_ **_it in the blood; bring it in_** _**the mind, lose it in the soul**; y es acerca de… bueno pero léanlo vagabundos. Pronto lo estaré publicando y también estaré updating el primero que publiqué (este es un KK). _

_Este nuevo fic que presento es un Enishi / Kaoru y como les hable anteriormente estoy haciendo un Aoshi/ Kaoru. Pero bueno decidí hacerlo en español porque es mi lengua materna y por que me encanta leer también en español. Mándenme correos o reviews, pero no me olviden por favor._

_Gracias. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ellos se odian a muerte, pero por cariño a su hermana y mejor amiga accedieron en un principio a liderar el grupo para las elecciones del colegio. Ahora, como presidente y vicepresidente deberán tenerse un poquito de paciencia para no terminar agarrándose del pelo. ¿Será posible que puedan cumplir con su trabajo sin que se terminen de matar o en todo caso de enamorar?

**Como Agua pa Chocolate**

**Por Jegar Sadahuta**

I Capítulo: No me puede estar pasando a mí

El sol extendía sus poderosos brazos iluminando montañas, lagos, ciudades y ríos. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente anunciando el amanecer.

Como una flor en primavera, cuando abre sus pétalos y deja ver su esplendor, así se puede ver la figura de una hermosísima joven acostada sobre la cama. La luz que se cuela por la ventana la hace más angelical. Y de pronto esas pestañas largas y negras que resguardaban dos zafiros se abren para dejar ver los ojos más impresionantes que una persona pueda imaginar. ¿Como es posible que una persona pueda tener el iris de tal color? No me lo explico. De pronto la larga cabellera negra como la noche se vio sacudida debido a que por la cabeza pasaba una preocupación.

¡AHHHH, maldición¡Qué madre, voy tarde y tengo que pasar por Tomoe! Dijo una jovencita conocida como Kaoru Kamiya.

¡Mierda, esta es la quinta vez que me pasa! murmuró mientras se metía al baño como alma que lleva el demonio.

Se alistó a la velocidad de la luz, se más o menos puso el uniforme, y digo más o menos porque una blusa mal abotonada con un escote no digno de una estudiante puesto que los botones no le daban, faldas por fuera, corbata hecha un nudo, pelo suelto que por gracia del cielo solo pasarse los dedos se veía perfecto

"Qué ventaja tener un pelo tan bueno", dijo mientras agarraba su termo lo llenaba de su droga favorita (_que para los que no la conocen se las presento: se llama café. Se cultiva en abundancia en donde yo vivo. Pero bueno: atentos con la historia_) y agarró su mochila y sus llaves se montó en la moto y como dicen mis amigos le metió el nitro.

Mientras tanto en otra casa:

"Hermana estás segura que esa loca va a venir" Preguntaba un alto y guapo muchacho de ojos color turquesa y pelo obviamente teñido de plateado.

"Sí, Enishi y deja de decirle loca que Kaoru es muy buena"

"Vale que es buena la desquiciada esa"

"¡ENISHI! Ya te dije que no es ninguna loca, voy a estar arriba llámame cuando venga"

"Sí y vas a llegar tarde a clases"

"Desde cuando tu te preocupas tanto porque yo llegue tarde a clases"

"Oye, oye no me malinterpretes, puedo ser un chico muy descuidado en cuanto a mi persona y las reglas del colegio me importan un bledo, pero sé lo mucho que odias llegar tarde a clases"

"Yo confío en Kaoru y sé que no vamos a llegar tarde"

En ese momento sonó el timbre lo cual nos lleva al tiempo presente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía que Tomoe odiaba llegar tarde a clases, ella era una muchacha tan buena que se podría decir que era prácticamente un ángel, pelo largo y negro, ojos color marrón hermosos, piel blanca como la de una muñeca de china. ¡Que comparación con ella misma! Ni en mil años. Tomoe era callada y tímida, un verdadero ángel, ella era la personificación de la palabra rebelde¡me importa un cacahuate las reglas del mundo, la escuela y casa. Hablo con quien quiera y hago lo que se me venga en gana! Se artes marciales y no tengo reparo en agarrarme de golpes con el primer estúpido que me provoque, especialmente uno de cabellera plateada. Tengo el pelo negro, ojos azules y piel bronceada (extraño en una japonesa, bueno eso dicen).

Así que llegue a la entrada de la casa y toqué el timbre, cual sería mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de mi amiga salió la persona más indeseable que en el mundo hubiera querido ver

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DONG

¡VOY!

¡Enishi haz el favor de abrir la puerta!

"Enseguida"

Abrió la puerta y tuvo que contener la risa al ver a semejante espectáculo: Kaoru Kamiya en la puerta de su casa, desprendía un olor a baño delicioso y su aroma característico de jazmín de la India-violetas y lirios que lo mareaban en deseo, parecía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un tren y además traía su pelo suelto, es decir, ella nunca lo andaba suelto, siempre lo andaba en un cola alta. Traía además unos lentes oscuros y con sus ropas desarregladas, debía decir que se veía demasiado sexy y divertida, como si hubiera hecho una travesura antes de haberse alistado _(y ya saben que cuando los hombres piensan, sus mentes oscuras y perversas, todo lo traducen en sexo_)

"Kamiya, veo que tuviste una buena mañana"

"Muérete Yukishiro"

¡Tomoe, te mueves o mato a tu hermano!

"Por Dios, Kaoru no empieces un pelea"

Tomoe bajó se despidió de su hermano con un besito en la mejilla, se iban a ir cuando de pronto,

"Y que tú ya no vas al cole o qué" le dijo la pelinegra divertidamente

"Siento desilusionarte koishii pero sí, tu hermano tenía que pasar por los chicos y después por mí, aunque veo que está tarde"

La mención de su hermano hizo que los ojos de Kaoru se avivarán con fuego¡él se las pagaría por no levantarla!

"Si lo ves dile que no se atreva a hablarme por el resto del día y que ni piense que le voy a conseguir una cita con Misao" bufó enojada

Enishi soltó la risa ahí mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ka Ka o ru, no piensas que deberías ir más despacio, es que vamos como a mil kilómetros"

"Bag, no exageres Tomoe, yo hago 200 millas/hora en Need for Speed"

"Sí pero ese es un juego y si te matas no te duele"

"Diay, aquí si te matas tampoco te duele" dijo Kaoru con un tono burlón

"Urg, ya empiezas a sonar como Enishi"

"Uch, eso dolió queridísima amiga, yo pensé que me estimabas más, como para compararme con ese pedazo de…, bueno es decir, con Enishi"

"Kaoru, yo sé que tu lo odias, aunque no entiendo por qué si Enishi puede llegar a ser encantador"

"Pues esa personalidad se la tiene muy escondida Tomoe, porque con respecto susodicho, no creo se le salga a relucir todos los días.

Pero bueno, viste te dije que para que te preocupabas tanto, llegamos 12 minutos antes"

"Sí pero, Dios mío, dijo preocupada Tomoe, no había visto en el estado tan lamentable que te encontrabas"

"JA JA, que graciosa, sigue, sigue nomás haciendo bromas de mí"

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un grito que provenía de una chica de cabello largo trenzado y ojos color esmeralda, y otra de cabella largo suelto negro y ojos cafés tratando de taparle la boca

¡Misao, demonios, te he dicho que no andes gritando por todo lado!

"Ups, perdón pero no te enojes Kaoru"

"Lo siento, Mi-chan, no fue mi intención hablarte con ese tono es que no tuve una noche muy buena y en fin"

Otra voz interrumpió

"Se te nota" dijo Megumi

"Sí, el idiota del vecino que tiene como cuarenta gatos, no tuvo reparo en ponerse a pensar cuando los compró, en que todos y cada uno eran machos y que hay una vez al mes en que se ponen como locos a serenatear, para ver si pueden cogerse a unas cuantas gatillas"

Ese último comentario descargó la carcajada de todas y es que Kaoru tenía cada ocurrencia que la hacía simplemente encantadora.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Por cierto el nombre de esta historia fue extraido de una novela que me gustó bastante del mismo nombre y es de la autora Laura Esquivel. El "pa" en realidad es "para", pero en donde yo vivo no sólo los campesinos sino también cuando se habla muy rápido no se pronuncian las dos últimas letras._


	2. Nota de autora

* * *

Hey, nada más quería desearles a todos una **Feliz Navidad y que Dios los bendiga a todos**. 

El amor y la esperanza nazcan en cada uno de nosotros y nos haga recordar que esta es una época de compartir, de perdonar,

pero sobre todo de hacer feliz a aquellos que por una u otra razón no lo han sido.

_Señor, haznos instrumentos de tu paz.  
_

_Donde haya odio, sembremos amor;  
_

_donde haya ofensa, perdón;  
_

_donde haya discordia, unión;_

_donde haya duda, fe;  
_

_donde haya desesperación, esperanza;  
_

_donde haya tinieblas, luz; _

_donde haya tristeza, gozo.  
_

_Concede que no busquemos ser consolados, sino consolar;  
_

_ser comprendidos, sino comprender;  
_

_ser amados, sino amar.  
_

_Porque dado, es como recibimos;  
_

_perdonando, es como somos perdonados;  
_

_y muriendo, es como nacemos a la vida entera._

_ San Francisco de Asis  
_


	3. Es así, así es

_Hola aquí vengo de nuevo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Gracias a mi amiga Gabyhyatt por sus correos. Sigan mandando con toda confianza._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Que bien, ya llegamos tarde. ¡Maldición! Ahora Saito- seinsei me va a mandar a detención"- decía un tipo de cabellos cafés revueltos, cuyo corte parecía la cresta de un gallo

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"- dijo un joven alto de cabellos negros lacios, ojos color azul zafiros con pizcas de verde y negro, bronceado y bien formado.

"Ma, ma, no fue culpa tuya sino del choque que había, Aoshi" - dijo Kenshin Himura, un chico bastante atractivo cabellos rojos y largos que ataba en una cola baja.

"Además nos dijiste que estabas un poco cansado porque no habías pasado muy buena noche ayer" – dijo Enishi mientras todos se apresuraban a su clase.

"Sí, desgraciadamente tuvimos un incidente con el vecino y ni Kaoru ni yo logramos dormir placidamente"

¡AGR, vecinos, como los odio!

"Pero, Sano, si tú no tienes"- dijo Kenshin inocentemente

Eso desató la risa de todos los que iba como locos corriendo hacia la clase. Entraron de sopetón en el mismo momento que el profesor tomaba lista.

"Vaya, vaya hasta que deciden aparecer, el grupo de los súper-amigos"- dijo Saito- seisei más conocido como el Lobo de Mibu (por el lugar de donde provenía) por sus estudiantes.

"Perdón Saito-sensei es que había un choque en la principal"- dijo Kenshin

"Por esta vez se las pasó pero la próxima vez quedan castigados. Agradézcanle a Himura, y su elocuente y diplomático discurso" – dijo Saito con sarcasmo.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar en los asientos que las chicas les habían guardado y fue aquí donde empezaron los problemas. Kenshin se sentó detrás de Kaoru, compartiendo el escritorio con Soujiro, Sano se sentó a la par de Megumi sin sentir como ella se incomodaba, no era que no le gustara su presencia, sino porque desde hacía tiempo sentía una cosa extraña como mariposas en el estómago, lo que más le extrañaba era que no sólo ella, sino también Kaoru, Sayo, Tomoe y Misao llevaban rivalidad con el grupo de los "súper- amigos" a pesar de que dos de ellas tenían hermanos en el ya mencionado grupo x.

¿A bueno, dónde quedamos? Sí cierto, la cosa fue que Aoshi se iba sentar a la par de Kaoru cuando Enishi le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo abrir mucho los ojos y después de sonrojarse se fue a sentar a la par de Misao, un poco nervioso. Sayo y Tomoe por su parte se sentaron juntas dejando únicamente el espacio a la par de Kaoru para nuestro querido héroe platinado.

"Yukishiro, apreciaría si dejara de meriodar por todo el pasillo y se sentara a la par de Kamiya" –dijo Saito con una paciencia que estaba puesta a prueba por un nano segundo más y lo mandaba a la dirección.

Empezó a pasar lista de nuevo gracias a la tardanza de nuestros amigos y todo el mundo suspiró con desesperación. Cuando llegó hasta nuestros héroes:

"Amakusas"

"Presente"- dijeron los dos

"Makimachi"

"Presente"

"Himura"

"Presente Saito- sensei"

Todo mundo volvió a ver a Kenshin como diciendo "ay mae, que brocha sos", Kenshin sonrió apenado.

"Sagara"

"Aquí"

"Se dice presente, Sagara. Ah, por cierto, después de clases quédese a detención por haber llegado tarde"

"Pero si yo llegué igual que ellos"

"Sí, pero usted ya ha llegado tarde otras veces y ya limitó mi paciencia"

"Ay, sensei, no puede extender ese límite un poquito más"

Toda la clase soltó la risa y por supuesto eso hizo que Sano estuviera castigado no sólo ese día sino el día siguiente.

"Maldito Lobo"- murmuró

"¿Qué dijo Señor Sagara?"

"Nada, nada"- se apresuró a decir para que no lo castigaran más de la cuenta

"Seta"

"Presente"

"Gemelos"

"¿Cuál de todos los pares profesor?"- dijo Kaoru divertida

"Los únicos que llamo Gemelos"

"Sabe, profe, ese llamado se puede prestar para confusiones ya que aquí hay tres pares de gemelos"

"Sí, Kamiya ya lo sé, pero los que son iguales son los Shinomori"

"Presente"- dijeron automáticamente con voz militar- ruidosa Aoshi y Kaoru, metiéndole un micro susto al profesor.

"Mmm, parece que hoy se encuentran muy graciositos los Shinomori"

"Takani" Llamó una vez y como esta estaba tan concentrada en Sano, casi le grita, y Megumi con un susto le responde.

"Yukishiros"

"Presente"

Después de que había explicado los ejercicios y había puesto unos 50 más en el pizarrón para trabajo en clase, fue cuando empezó la conmoción. Mientras que todos trabajaban tranquilos, Enishi echó una mirada a Kaoru que estaba más concentrada que un cubito, y le empezó a codear el costado

¡Oye, qué te pasa, estúpido!

"Kamiya, yo no le he hecho nada"

"Me estabas distrayendo"

"Okay, perdón. Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy"

Enseguida se puso a apretar el botón de su lapicero y esto hizo que Kaoru perdiera la paciencia.

"Podrías dejar eso, a ver si puedo terminar mis ejercicios"- le dijo en susurro. No había cosa que odiara más que era perder su tiempo en matemáticas y es que amaba la materia sobre todas las cosas, y por supuesto era la favorita de Saito- sensei. ¿Por qué sería? Tal vez por el hecho de que tenía 17 años y estaba tan desarrollada con una mujer de 20 años, era inteligente, encantadora, divertida y además usaba esas enagüitas pequeñas plisadas con botas debajo de sus rodillas, desafiando las normas del instituto (el cual no permitía ese tipo de calzado. Pero bueno a quien le importa, verdad) y de todos los hombres presentes. Y cuando se montaba en la moto, mmmm, ni qué decir. Asimismo se había ganado su confianza porque le ponía ganas en su materia, y debía estar ciego para no desear a semejante belleza.

"Mira, si estas en esos días no es mi culpa"- fue la respuesta de él. Ella calló con paciencia, con mucha paciencia.

"Ves así es como deberías comportarte, como una buena mujer calladita y atendiendo al hombre"

Okay, había perdido oficialmente la paciencia que no tenía; podía soportar sus bromas con lapiceros y acerca de su humor, lo que no le podía perdonar eran sus comentarios machistas de mierda.

Enseguida lo agarró del cuello lo movió como si fuera un muñeco y le gritó:

¡Eres un cochino machista de porquería. Ninguna mujer, métetelo en la cabeza, debe hacerle caso a un hombre y me vas a dejar hacer mi tarea si no quieres que te despedace la cara!

"Kamiya, gritó Saito, si le va a gritar deje que lo haga yo"

"Que bien, eso me hace sentir mejor"- murmuró Enishi

"Que yo apoyé a Kamiya, no significa que permita que se griten como si fuera esto un estadio de fútbol"- dijo bastante puteado.

"De acuerdo"- dijo con voz ronca

"Sí, señor" – dijeron los dos, mientras que cada vez se hacían pequeños, casi minúsculos en el asiento.

"Eso fue terrorífico"- suspiró Kaoru

"Pensé que me iba a orinar del miedo"- replicó él.

Eso sin duda hizo que Kaoru para suprimir la carcajada bajara la cabeza hasta el escritorio y se cubriera con el libro tipo Biblia. Él la imitó, y los dos empezaron a reírse suavemente, y como la clase estaba de silencio ultratumba, el murmullo se escuchaba. El profesor suspiró, se paró de su asiento, se les situó enfrente y con una mano les bajó los libros, dejando ver a dos jóvenes que reían sin parar y que en ese momento tomaron una expresión de terror profundo en sus caras. ¡Le encantaba ver como los estudiantes se asustaban por todo!

"Parece que Sagara no estará solo hoy"

Ellos gruñeron. Así era su vida en el Instituto.


	4. Nota dos

Ay, perdón por poner nota otra vez, pero es que debo aclarar sobre el capítulo tres.Los apellidos de Kaoru así como los de Aoshi son: Shinomori Kamiya. Saito llama a Kaoru por el segundo apellido para diferenciarla de su hermano

Se supone que son gemelos, así como los son Sayo y Shougo, Tomoe y Enishi.

Misao y Soujiro son primos.

Si son bastante curiosos y siguen leyendo se darán cuenta de cosa muy interesantes.


	5. El Rin no está en Rusia, imbécil

_Hola cómo están, espero que bien. Por cierto muy Feliz Año Nuevo y que este año que viene les repare muchas cosa buenas. Manden reviews que están muy vagos._

_Debo aclarar:_

"" _dialogo_

_! exclamaciones fuertes o gritos_

**_negrita_**_ importante o énfasis_

_cursiva__ pensamientos_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clase de Estudios Sociales. ¿Qué nos toca el día de hoy? OH, sí Geografía, no es tan malo. Podría habernos tocado Historia. No que no me guste Historia. Al contrario, me encanta. La señorita Tokio hace las clases bastante entretenidas, pero tiene un problema con su actitud.

El contrariedad principal se deriva en una variable constante, que a su vez es indirectamente proporcional al humor y la atención en clases: **el sueño**.

Así entonces, conforme avanzaban las clases y Aoshi y yo empezábamos el decaimiento. Mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando hasta apoyar mi cabeza en Kenshin, que en ese momento era mi compañero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin por su parte se puso como el color de su pelo, rojitico. Sano le dijo algo en el oído que hizo que se cayera de la silla y por supuesto como Kaoru estaba recostada fue a dar abajo, encima de Kenshin.

Todo mundo volvió a ver tal espectáculo.

"Himura, Shinomori, les agradecería que no jugaran en clases"- dijo la profesora

"Profe, no estabamos jugando es que nos caímos"- dijo Kenshin

"Bueno, bueno a ver paréense y la próxima vez no quiero escenas amorosas en mi clase. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señora" –dijo Kaoru con sus dientes apretados

"Señorita, Kamiya"- repuso la profesora

"Maldita solterona, yo que tengo la culpa de su menopausia temprana"- murmuró Kaoru de modo que no la oyera ella pero sus amigos que estaban atrás sí y todos cubriéndose el rostro para no reventar de la risa.

Kenshin y Kaoru se limitaron a reír con disimulo. Tomoe los vio y sintió celos. _Pero por qué, es decir ella y Kenshin habían terminado hace mucho, él podía salir con quien quisiera; además Kaoru era su mejor amiga no podía pensar siquiera en traicionarla o algo por el estilo. Sólo que no podía evitarlo. Ella ya no sentía lo mismo por Akira, su novio actual, desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se gustaban como desde hacía un mes, pero ella se dedicaba únicamente a hacerle su vida imposible con sus sonrisas y sus movimientos de cadera cuando caminaba. Y Kami-sama lo perdonara, pero que trasero tenía esa mujer, y las piernas que nada más se las imaginaba rodeando sus caderas mientras él se hundía cada vez más en ella, en envestidas apasionadas .

"Himura"

¡Himura!- llamó la profesora con voz alta

"Eeee, sí, profe"- dijo él con voz distraída por tales pensamientos que aún rondaban en su cabeza.

"Le hice una pregunta"

"Perdón, profe es que no le oí muy bien"

Ella bufó con impaciencia y le dijo:

"Venga y señáleme en el mapamundi el recorrido que hace el río Rin. Desde su nacimiento hasta donde desemboca"

Kenshin se puso de pie de la manera más orgullosa pues había estudiado el día anterior esa materia. Al extender su mano para agarrar la regla- señaladota se le cayó y justo en en momento cuando fue a recogerla notó que Kaoru se había sentado de una forma más cómoda. Muy cómoda en realidad, tanto así que le podía ver las braguitas negras de la colección de verano de Victorias Secret. A Kenshin casi se le cae la baba, se enderezó como un condenado y ni fijándose puso la regla en los Países Bajos cuando

"Más abajo Kenshin"- le sopló Kaoru, refiriéndose a Alemania

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que su mano se fuera muy al este hasta Rusia.

"Himura, el Rin no está en Rusia y nada tiene que ver con ese país. Le aconsejo la próxima ves, que estudie más."

El pelirrojo lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza lo que hizo de nuevo que se encontrara con semejante espectáculo. Y como embrutecido fue a sentarse al lado de Kaoru.

_Solamente estas cosas le pasan a él_, se pensó, y después sonrió como en sueño: _Que bien, solamente **estas cosas** le pasan a él._


	6. Expediente criminal

_Hola cómo están. Espero que bien. No me canso de agradecerles por los reviews. Por cierto debo informarles que la nomenclatura que presenté en el capítulo anterior no necesariamente rige para este. Entonces cada vez que quiera aclara algo les pondré lo que significa. Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior porque ya me llamaron la atención mis lectores._

_Cursiva: aclaraciones del autor_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"¿Qué nos toca?"- preguntó Kaoru con cansancio

"Creo que Inglés"- respondió Sayo

"PRRR, incorrecto Magda, nos toca recreo"- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, moviendo las cejas de manera graciosa

"Que bien"- dijeron todas felices

La situación está de esta manera, hagamos la ecuación:

Colegio mediano de canchas y gimnasio grande, pasillos largos pero angostos + una generación de graduandos que consta de dos grupos de 25 + nuestras chicas populares + lockers igual a: encuentro con los típicos idiotas.

Así que, mientras que Kaoru abría el locker unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y alguien le besó la mejilla

"Hola, cómo amaneciste"- le dijo su otro ojiazul

Ella no contestó, estaba furiosa con él.

"Vamos Kaoru, no puedo creer que todavía estés enojada"

"Qué descarado eres Aoshi"

"¿Yo, por qué?"

"¿Cómo por qué?"

"Sí, yo no hecho nada malo"

"Mira, estoy demasiado molida para discutir contigo"

"Yo también. Vamos, Índigo, no te enojes, por favor, yo no pretendía que llegaras tarde; además yo fui el que al final llegó tarde"

Índigo, Ka-chan, Oru, Jou-chan, eran algunos de los sobrenombres, que sus amigos le había puesto.

"Óyeme, estoy muy, muy enojada contigo y esta no pienso perdonártela"

La situación se estaba volviendo demasiada crítica con Kaoru. Por experiencia propia sabía que prefería mil veces que lo atropellara un trailer a que su imouto estuviera enojada con él. Es decir el era incapaz de causarle sufrimiento, prefería morir o matar a quien lo hiciera. Si había alguien que amara más que a nadie era su hermanita.

Así que se preparó para utilizar la poderosa técnica de su madre: **perdona a los ojos de cachorro**. Tomó un suspiro y

"Princesita yo te amo, por favor perdóname" y mientras le dijo esto puso unos ojitos de cachorrito tierno y arrepentido

"O no, o no, esos ojos no, por favor. ¡ARRR! Sabes que no puedo soportar esos ojitos"

Le tomó el rostro a Aoshi y lo acercó hasta que estuviera frente con frente; y con casi lágrimas de sus ojos le dijo

"Te perdono. Sabes, tienes los mismos ojos de mamá, por eso y muchas otras cosa más te amo tanto"

Sus amigos que estaban viendo la escena casi se ponen a llorar

"Snif, Snif"

"Sano, hombre, no me digas que están llorando"- dijo riendo Soujiro

"Que ridiculeces dices Sou, lo que pasa es que tengo un poquillo de alergia"

"No hay de que avergonzarse, Sano es un hombre muy sensible"- dijo Misao con voz seria pero que a lo largo se veía la broma.

"Que no soy sensible, comadreja"- dijo Sano con los cachetes rojos

"Que no soy ninguna comadreja, cabeza de gallo"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

"Sí"

"No"

"Suficiente"- dijeron con voz ultratumba los hermanos Shinomori. Si había algo que los caracterizaba era esa manera de tranquilizar a todo el mundo, de forma ruda, pero efectiva. Mientras Kenshin lo hacía con un "maaa, maaa" y una gotita en su frente y Soujiro con una sonrisa moviendo los brazos, los hermanos Shinomori tenían esa mirada congeladora, ese tono sarcástico y esa actitud de líderes naturales.

Lo que nunca habían podido descifrar sus amigos, a pesar de que Aoshi y Kaoru tenían una parecido lógico, eran antagónicos en sus personalidades. Si bien Aoshi era alto, un metro noventa, y Kaoru era más bajita, un metro sesenta y cinco, no era lo que les llamaba la atención.

Kaoru es dinámica casi hiperactiva, pero no al punto de llegar a ser Misao. Se parecía mucho a su madre, sin embargo había rasgos que no tenían nada que ver con el padre de ellos, por ejemplo la nariz y los camanances (_son los pequeños huequitos en las mejillas)_, sus zafiros, en lugar de las pizcas de verde, que se presentaban en los ojos de Aoshi, eran de color gris, casi plata.

Kaoru siempre sonreía, aún cuando las cosa no le salieran como planeaba. Aoshi, por su parte era más serio, más frío, casi nunca se reía, excepto cuando hacían una buena broma y entonces sus amigos advertían lo mucho que se parecía su risa a la de Kaoru. Actuaba más maduramente mientras que su hermana había veces que no tenía reparo en tirar un berrinche. Él tenía la personalidad de su padre, ella no. Pero claro podían haber pensado que ella tenía la personalidad de su madre, y no era así. La señora Shinomori era muy calmada casi como su esposo. Pero entonces¿de dónde adquirió Kaoru su personalidad desafiante y explosiva? Estas, eran tal vez algunos de los misterios que no había podido resolver, pero que no eran tan importantes. Sin embargo para Enishi era algo que lo mataba de curiosidad, por el incidente que habían pasado cuando chicos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una noche de esas lluviosas, sus familiares habían venido a visitarlos de China y Tomoe se había quedado jugando con sus primos en el hotel. Él por su parte se había quedado en la casa viendo televisión cuando oyó unos lloros en la puerta. Sus padres la hicieron pasar adelante y su madre le hizo un té para tranquilizarla. Lo que más le asombró a Enishi era que la mujer traía a dos niños muy parecidos en sus brazos. Tenían una edad parecida a la de él. Los niños se quedaron en la sala viendo televisión pero el tenía curiosidad y ya saben lo que dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato

"Minshi dime que pasó"- dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos turquesas

"Yo… yo… no se que pasó Meiling, él se volvió completamente loco. Dijo que iba a dejar a Kaoru en un orfanato y que se iba a llevar a Aoshi y no lo iba a poder ver nunca más" y con esto la mujer rompió a lloros.

"Vamos, Minshi, Toru nunca sería capaz de hacerte esto. Es decir él nunca dañaría a sus propios niños"- dijo un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos canela

"Y que pasaría si uno de esos niños no es hijo de él"-

"De que estas hablando"- dijo Meiling (_a estas alturas deben haberse dado cuenta de que Meling y el otro sujeto son los padres de Enishi y Tomoe)_

"Júrenme que lo que les voy a contar nunca va a salir de esta habitación". Los dos asintieron.

"Esto pasó antes de que tú y Suki se casaran. Yo nunca amé a mi esposo y estas son las horas en que no lo amo. Mi matrimonio fue arreglado por mi padre para conservar y aumentar la herencia.

El padre de Toru era un hombre muy rico y sólo la alianza de su hijo con una mujer cuyos progenitores tuvieran características parecidas podía ser la salvaguarda a perder todo, ya que las dos familias manejaban negocios iguales con intereses similares, y por lo tanto eran la competencia.

Pero saben, yo estaba y sigo enamorada de otro hombre"

"Koshijiro"- dijo Suki

"¿Koshijiro¿Quién es Koshi… Por Dios, Minshi, te enamoraste de tu primo."

"Yo no fui la única Meiling"

"Quieres decir que él también"

"Sí. Y de nuestro amor nació Kaoru"

"Airen, te sientes bien"- le preguntó la chinita a su esposo, que estaba un poco pálido

"Demasiada información"- dijo el japonés

"Bueno, pero que pasó"- dijo la mujer un tanto emocionada por el relato

"Yo quedé embarazada un mes antes de casarme con Toru, por aquella época mi tío estaba conciente de nuestro amor, así que para evitar problemas con su hermano, mandó a Koshijiro a estudiar a América.

Mi padre me obligó a casarme con Toru, pero este se dio cuenta en la noche de bodas que yo estaba embarazada y se puso furioso, pero no dijo nada para evitar la vergüenza pública"

"¿Tu padre sabía de esto?"- preguntó Meiling

"No, pero mi tío sí, y se sorprendió mucho, sin embargo prometió guardar el secreto. "

"Entonces

Pero Suki fue interrumpido cuando un timbre sonó incesantemente. Al abrir se encontró con un Toru como los diablos

"Yo sé que está ahí. Déjame pasar Suki"- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos café-verdes

"Por favor Toru te pido que recapacites y no empieces a gritar. Creo que si se tranquilizan los dos pueden arreglar las cosas sin necesidad de que tus hijos se enteren de que su madre corrió despavorida de su esposo. Además ella te ama Toru"- terminó diciendo Suki , una mentira pero si podía salvar el matrimonio de su mejor amiga valía la pena. Asimismo sabía que Toru no era un hombre con quien bromear y que si se daba cuenta quien era el padre de Kaoru, mataría a Minshi.

Enishi hacía varios minutos atrás se había ido a jugar con esos niños ya que le había aburrido el relato "de la señora".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bueno Que les puedo decir aquí les traigo otro capítulo, pensaba revelar el pasado de Aoshi y Kaoru poco a poco. Así que como avance la historia se darán cuenta de cosas oscuras que fueron ocultas, pero que sólo uno de todo el grupo de amigos sabrá la verdad_


	7. Dulces Sueños Literatura

_Hola, Hola. Uds. sí son malos. Ya sé los capítulos son un poco chicos, pero es que no me salen más palabras. Quiero agradecer a una persona públicamente que ha sido la inspiración para este fic: Kaoru_-chan. _Se que ella no me conoce, pero le quiero dedicar esta historia, aunque sé que nunca estaré a su altura. Y a todos los que leen, ellos también son los que me impulsan a escribir. Gracias. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban hartos. Tanto Kaoru como Aoshi estaban demasiado cansados, tenían un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de Hokkaido acompañado por ligeras nauseas.

"Kaoru"- llamó Megumi

"Kaoru"- dijo más fuerte

"Mmmm" – respondió sin ganas Kaoru

Habían sido separados para la clase de inglés. La mitad para Oral y la mitad para Reading- Writing (literatura y gramática /escritura). Hoy era una de esas clases en que tocaba Literatura y estaban viendo a Shakespeare.

"Kaoru"

"Ok, ya no puedo más" y diciendo esto preparó un papelito y se lo tiró a su hermano que estaba medio muerto.

El papel decía:

_¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión! _

_-¿Qué debe  
más dignamente optar el alma noble  
entre sufrir de la fortuna impía  
el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse  
contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo  
desaparecer con ellas?_

_Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca,  
poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño  
sepultar para siempre los dolores  
del corazón, los mil y mil quebrantos  
que heredó nuestra carne¡quién no ansiara  
concluir así!_

_¡Morir... quedar dormidos...  
Dormir... tal vez soñar!_

Aoshi sonrió y le contestó:

_¡Morir... quedar dormidos...  
Dormir... tal vez soñar!_

_Eso es lo que más quiero. Mi alma no ansía si no más alcanzar el elixir del placer. _

_Aún contra intereses inmundos que corrompen el alma, mi corazón siente la necesidad de buscar la infinita paz._

_¿Tú crees que nos dejen salir de este basurero para la casa? Yo no sé, que clase tan tremendamente aburrida y con ese profesor que parece un zombi con una grabadora full-time en la garganta._

Y haciendo ademanes se lo lanzó a Kaoru, pero el papel fue a dar cerca del pie de la profesora. Kaoru le lanzó una mirada a Aoshi que estaba sentado al extremo contrario de la clase y él se la devolvió con cara de angustia.

"Psst, Megumi"- dijo Kaoru, muy rápidamente sin que la computadora que escribía en el pizarrón la escuchara

"Qué"

"Necesito un favor. Ves ese papel al lado de la profe, me lo mandó Aoshi y si el viejo cara de acordeón lo recoge estamos muertos."

"Que se supone que quieres que haga" y diciendo esto fueron interrumpidos por el profesor

"Kamiya"

"Yes, sir" (Sí, señor)

"Since you are paying atention in class why don't you read Macbeth´s monologue" (Como ud está poniendo atención en clase porque no lee el monólogo de Macbeth)

"Ummmmm, eeeeee, ahhh, yes, of course" (sí, por supuesto)

Le tiró una mirada de "que página es, ayuda" a Megumi, pero ella le alzó los hombros como diciendo "yo tampoco oí"

"Miss Kamiya, the reading is for today" (Señorita Kamiya la lectura es para hoy)

"Of course, because I believe tomorrow we don't have classes with you" (Por supuesto porque creo que mañana no tenemos clases con usted)

"Miss Kamiya" (Señorita Kamiya) dijo el profesor con profunda desesperación

Sólo se vio un cuaderno levantarse al otro extremo de la clase, con un 31 apuntado del tamaño de King Kong.

Haciéndole pique a la velocidad de la luz, buscó la página y comenzó a leer, pero con una mano atrás le señalaba a Megumi el papel.

Cuando Kaoru terminó la lectura, el profesor puso el pie encima del papel, la pelinegra se golpeó la frente contra el pupitre. Entonces, pasó que el profesor dijo

"Oh, excuse me class, but I have something on my shoe" (Oh, discúlpenme pero tengo algo pegado en mi zapato)

Los tres se volvieron a ver con una cara de "muerte súbita". En su desesperación lo único que acató a hacer Kaoru fue pegar un grito, que se oiría probablemente hasta América del Sur. Claro, con el grito toda la clase se asustó, y al profesor se le olvidó el cuento del zapato, pero ahora ¿qué iba decir ella que la justificara?

Y lo único que acató a hacer fue a seguir sus instintos femeninos

¡Una cucaracha, una cucaracha¡A cockroach, a cockroach! – dijo con desesperación. Y aquella explicación le cayó como anillo al dedo porque la mayoría de los estudiantes eran mujeres, y como es típico de una mujer cuando ve a una cucaracha, parecían una estampida de elefantes, todas amontonadas saliendo de clase y el profesor detrás tratando de tranquilizarlas

"Muchachas, les decía, tranquilas, no se las va a comer"

Y en medio del desorden Kaoru le lanzaba miradas de "recoge el papel" a Aoshi y él se las lanzaba a Shogo, que era el que se había echado todo el show. Sin embargo, no veían el papel, porque lo tenía pegado debajo del zapato y le alzaron los hombros.

El profesor había logrado tranquilizar un poco, solamente un poco, la situación, pero Kaoru sabía que eso no era suficiente para sacar al condenado viejo de su cabida con respecto al asunto del zapato. Entonces dijo:

"Pero yo la vi, era del tamaño de la cartuchera (_no sé como le dicen en otros países, pero es donde se echan los lápices_) de Megumi y el otro día en Discovery Channel dieron una información acerca de que esa, es muy venenosa y mata"

Bastó que dijera eso para que la clase se alborotara nuevamente, pero el ¡maldito papel no se veía! Al profesor se le cayeron los anteojos y para terminarla de rematar Megumi gritó

"En su zapato, en su zapato"

Los gritos de Megumi sumados con la mentira de Kaoru y la falta de visión del profesor hicieron que se pusiera más nervioso que nunca, y comenzara a mover el zapato como si tuviera realmente algo en él.

El papel salió con una propulsión como la de los cohetes de Cabo Cañaveral y fue a dar por la ventana que en ese momento estaba abierta.

La conmoción pasó un poquitillo porque los hombre presentes empezaron a tranquilizar a las mujeres y cuando el profe se pudo poner los anteojos y preguntar acerca del animal, todos los presentes, que verdaderamente había vista salir algo del zapato de él, le dijeron que la cucaracha se había ido por la ventana. El profesor alarmado de que semejante animalucho estuviera merodeando por la preparatoria, y menos con las características puestas por la ojiazul, salió disparado para la Dirección.

Pasó, en ese momento que ni la bibliotecaria, ni el maestro de biología aparecían, tal vez porque tenían libre el turno o porque se habían escapado juntos; y con la cara de frustración de la concertina _(es un tipo de acordeón y me refiero al sujeto de literatura), _el alarmo fue tal que el director _(que generalmente nunca saben nada de nada)_ canceló las clases inmediatamente y llamó a los buses para que transportaran a los chicos que tomaban ese medio normalmente o que no los podían recoger del instituto, y a los que se iban en transporte privado como nuestros amigos le dieron permiso sin excusa.

El punto fue, que cuando Aoshi y Kaoru salieron, y como parece que ningún chisme está a salvo en un colegio y de una gota de agua hacen una catarata, la cucaracha se había transformado en serpiente y si le hubieran dado más tiempo, tal vez en dragón.

Bajo el aviso de que sino aparecía el animal altamente peligroso, no habrían clases, nuestros héroes, ya todos reunidos en la noche, en la pizzería del italiano malhumorado, no paraban de reírse de tal suceso, sobretodo porque Kaoru trataba de defenderse de una manera muy sutil

¡Pero, oigan, que quería que hiciera, si estábamos en alitas de cucaracha!

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que de nuevo reventaran de la risa.

Eran las 11 y media, cuando una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules con pijama rosada de elefantitos dijo mirando al cielorraso

"Dulces sueños Literatura" y volteándose a un lado cerró los ojos y sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, sé que Aoshi parece un poco OCC, pero es que suele suceder que por más serio que sea cuando se suelta una broma uno se apunta al vacilón, y más si lo que tiene es un hermano en clase._

_Manden Reviews. ¡Los quiero! _


	8. La Historia sin fin

_Hola, disculpen que no he actualizado, pero es que tenía un examen el viernes y he estado estudiando. Me gustan sus reviews, gracias por mandarlos, los quiero. Sí, yo también quisiera la suerte de Kaoru, pero no todo se puede en esta vida._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¿Recuerdan el día de la cucaracha que se metamorfohiperbolizó en una Anaconda? De ese día, habían pasado tres meses exactos. Y cuando digo habían pasado, es, que no sólo me refiero al tiempo, sino a las acciones.

Una semana después de la cuca, Kenshin y Kaoru habían empezado a salir o algo por el estilo, todavía no tenían algo muy serio.

A Kenshin parecía gustarle Kaoru, la trataba con amabilidad, se acariciaban y algunas veces se besaban "inocentemente", pero de ahí no habían pasado.

Recordó, una vez, que se le ocurrió pasar por la casa de Enishi, a ver por casualidad que estaba haciendo y se encontró que él había salido. Pero Tomoe lo invitó a pasar y él accedió. Se encontraron en una situación bastante extraña, como si les diera miedo tocarse o hablarse a la cara. Y a él las cenizas que había pensado que hacía mucho tiempo se habían apagado, se encendieron.

De ahí solía haber veces en que la invitaba a un helado o a caminar por el parque, qué se yo, de ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, ese constante contacto entre ellos causó un movimiento más rápido de átomos de un cuerpo a otro. Fue, precisamente, en uno de esos paseos en los que salían como amigos, que la gota que caía constantemente en la piedra, logró hacer un hueco

&&&&&&&

Ese día Enishi no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con su hermana.

"No me mires así, Enishi, no es como si he hecho algo malo"- le dijo Tomoe un tanto molesta

"Pues, sí te miro así, porque sí estás haciendo algo malo. Kenshin es el novio de Kaoru, no crees que es ella quien debe salir con él, no tú."

"Ya te dije, que Kaoru anda con Misao y Aoshi en un evento del padre de ella. Además, no es como que a Kaoru le importe mucho, o de otra manera lo hubiera llevado como su pareja"

"No lo puedo creer. ¡Qué descaro! Mira a ti no te interesa si ella decidió llevarlo para su fiestesita o no, aquí lo relevante es que Kenshin Himura es el novio de Kaoru Shinomori y vos sos su amiga y tienes un novio, por si lo olvidaste que se llama AKIRA KIOSATO. Sé que esto no me incumbe, pero, me daría tremenda vergüenza saber que traicionan a Kaoru"- dijo Enishi con un tono muy matador

"¿Y desde cuando vos la defendes? O si mal me equivoco¿no era que la odiabas? Además como dijiste, este asunto no te incumbe"- dijo Tomoe con un tono necio y arrogante. El timbre sonó, y ella salió.

Enishi sabía lo que se iba a venir, y no iba a ser nada bueno.

"Ahora sí, se armó la gorda y nada bonita"-

wwwwwwwww

Pasó entonces, que en medio de la cena y bajo la regañadas de su padre por contestar el teléfono mientras comían, Shura, una chica un poco chismosa, de buenos sentimientos pero con amigas bastantes pretenciosas, odiosas y infelices; le dijo que necesitaba decirle algo con urgencia. Ella le dijo que como no podía prestarle atención en ese momento, que le mandara un mensaje de texto.

Cuando Kaoru logró leer el mensaje y bajo las miradas de cuestionamiento de Misao y su hermano, no lo podía creer. Lo volvió a leer, a ver si se estaba volviendo analfabeta o qué.

Explícitamente ahí estaba: "Hola, iba trotando por el parque cuando vi a Kenshin y a Tomoe sentados bajo un árbol hablando, y después se besaron. Lo siento"

Ella le devolvió el mensaje diciendo que apreciaba el gesto tan sincero. Se disculpó para ir al baño, y con enojo marcó el celular de Akira.

_Ahora sí va a ver esa perra con quien se está metiendo_, se dijo para sus adentros.

"Aló"

"Hola Akira ¿cómo estás? Es Kaoru"

"Ah hola Oru, bien gracias"

"Tomoe está por casualidad contigo"

"No, pero la puedes llamar a su casa. Ella me dijo que estaría toda la tarde ahí"

_Y mentirosa también, la maldita _

"La verdad es que no me interesa hablar con ella, sino contigo. Akira, Tomoe te mintió no está en su casa"

"Okeyyy, tranquila, eso no es grave"- dijo Akira extrañado de esa llamada tan rara.

"No, pero cuando se está besando con mi novio sí"

"¿Qué dices? Pero Kaoru te volviste loca. Que deducciones son esas, ni siquiera tienes fundamentos"- le dijo bastante alarmado

"Ahhh, que no tengo fundamentos, bueno por si acaso te mando por mensaje el texto que una confidente mía me mandó y si te queda alguna duda su número de teléfono para que le preguntes.

Ah, por cierto esa chica es un reflejo falaz de lo que la gente chismosa tiende a decir, y sin embargo mentirosa nunca ha sido. Bueno, amor, me despido, estoy en una cena de negocios y en estos momentos deben pensar que tengo diarrea crónica o algo así. Chao cariño" y con esto cortó.

"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó su padre con serio disgusto, de que su hija los dejara de ese modo guindando con los invitados.

"OH, nada serio, sólo recibí noticias inesperadas, sin embargo no nos arruinemos la noche pensando en cosas estresantes. Disfrutemos la compañía del señor Yamasaka y su bella esposa e hijos"

Aoshi sonrió, aunque su padre no demostraba tener algún cariño por Kaoru, debía afirmarlo: el modo en que ella se manejaba con perspicacia hacia él o sus clientes, la hacia digna de respeto. Respeto que hacia muchos años se había ganado o más bien robado de su padre, sin que este se diera cuenta. Y él por supuesto, no perdía la oportunidad de presentar a la sociedad una señorita de tan esplendorosa belleza, y ganarse los elogios de sus clientes y amigos.

000000000000000 

Ese mismo día y dos días después, la pelinegra había esperado con paciencia por la llamada de alguno de los dos contándole lo que sucedió, desgraciadamente no pasó

Al tercer día, mientras que estaban sentados comiendo todos juntos en el comedor, Kenshin puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru, ella se volteó y le suspiró a su oído suavemente y con calma:

"Que descarado eres. Se que te besaste con Tomoe y ahora vienes a abrazarme. Cualquier relación que hubiera querido contigo, aquí murió" y con una sonrisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la soda. Enishi le siguió el rastro.

Haciendo línea para comprar y como el estaba detrás le preguntó

"¿Que es lo que pasa entre mi hermana, Kenshin y tú?"

"Me sorprende. ¿No te contó?"

"Porque crees que te pregunté"

"Ellos se besaron"- le dijo ella calmadamente en el oído para que las malas lenguas no escucharan

"Nuestra relación ahí murió"

"Disculpa, yo no sabía nada" le dijo el bastante acongojado

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Además sólo Akira y yo sabemos y no queremos que nadie más se entere."

Él asintió.

Las cosas entre Kaoru y Tomoe no mejoraron para nada en ese día. De hecho Enishi estuvo muy cerca de ella siempre para evitar que le pegara a su hermana, porque si las miradas mataran tanto ella como Kenshin estuvieran enterrados siete metros bajo tierra.

Esa mirada, herencia de los Shinomori, nunca había sido competencia de nada y podía destruir al que se le apareciera por en frente.

Ese mismo día cuando en la tarde Tomoe llamó a Akira, se llevó la cagada del mes y rompieron.

Cuando su hermano la encontró llorando en el sillón, él solamente atinó a decirle:

"Te lo advertí, con un Shinomori nunca te debes meter"

"Que significa eso, querido hermanito"

"A ellos son los únicos que en verdad les tengo miedo. Nunca has oído a mamá hablar del padre de Kaoru. Ellos comparten su misma sangre y cuando se enojan, su misma actitud. Cuídate, no vaya a ser que mañana decida pegarte" y con esto la dejó.

OOOOOOOOO

Aoshi estaba furioso, juró que lo iba a matar, pero su hermana le dijo con un tono congelador: "Te agradezco tu interés, pero este es mi problema. No te metas"

Cuando él le iba a responder su padre entró en la biblioteca en ese momento y los oyó discutiendo

"¿Que pasa aquí? Kaoru, ya te he dicho que no le hables así a tu hermano mayor"

"Lo siento padre. Disculpa Aoshi, no fue mi intención" dijo con un tono muerto

"Entonces¿me dejarás ayudarte?"

"No. Ya te dije yo sola puedo resolver mis propios problemas. No quiero que le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Misao. Que este asunto haya pasado no significa que los deje de querer como amigos, pero si sabrán quien es Kaoru Shinomori Kamiya"

Y dando media vuelta se marchó, ante la mirada interrogante de su padre, pero antes de salir dijo

"No te preocupes padre, no haría nada que tu no harías" y sonriendo se fue.

OOOOOOOO

La semana estuvo muy tensa, tanto así que Tomoe y Kenshin en realidad sintieron miedo de las actitudes heladas de Kaoru. Se propusieron ese misma semana arreglar las cosas.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

DING DONG

"Aoshi, puedes abrir la puerta", pero él no contestó

¡Aoshi! Gritó Kaoru

¡Maldición, dónde estará este sujeto!

"Sí en que le puedo ayudar" dijo con un tono amabilísimo hasta que notó quienes eran

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Hola, podemos hablar contigo"

"Sí claro pasen. Siéntense"

"No gracias, estamos bien así"- dijo Kenshin con un tono agradecido

"Dije que se sentaran" ordenó con voz ultratumba Kaoru

"Sí claro" dijo Kenshin asustado

"Mira, comenzó Tomoe, nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos arreglar las cosas." Al ver que Kaoru asentía siguió

"Fue una estupidez lo que hicimos y vinimos a pedirte perdón"

Kaoru la miró con seriedad y le dijo: "Yo no doy perdón porque no soy Dios. Ahora bien, una disculpa es diferente"

"Bueno, sí, eso" dijo Tomoe

"Saben, lo que me duele no es que se hayan besado. En realidad todo mundo es libre de hacer lo que se le pegue la regalada la gana. Lo que importa fue el hecho de que usted, le dijo señalando a Kaoru, tenía toda mi confianza y yo lo hubiera entendido perfectamente si me lo hubiera dicho, en lugar de que otra persona se lo llegue a contar. Con respecto a usted, le dijo señalando a Kenshin, yo pensé que era más hombre y que sabía respetar a una mujer y una relación"

Kenshin viendo que las cosas iban de pique, le dijo

"Realmente nos sentimos arrepentidos de haber traicionado la confianza tuya, por favor Kaoru, danos otra oportunidad"

Ella suspiró y dijo: "Saben, realmente que me vengan a pedir una disculpa a mí, no importa tanto, porque ustedes son mis amigos y yo los quiero, pero Akira estaba destrozado. Él atrasó un año de carrera en el extranjero por usted _(Tomoe)_. Y así le paga. Por eso estoy enojada, no por mí, sino por él.

A él es el que le deben una disculpa, y si él está dispuesto a dárselas, tienen la mía. Ahora, dijo mientras se ponía de pie, creo que deben marcharse, porque si Aoshi los ve aquí no le va a gustar nada."

"Gracias" y diciendo esto partieron.

Dos días después (_OK, no me regañen, yo sé que siempre son dos, pero es que uno es muy poco y tres son muchos)_ Akira la llamó, le explicó su situación, le habló de la conversación que tuvo con Tomoe y que él la ama entonces lo que le interesa es que ella sea verdaderamente feliz, no importa con quien.

"Eres un chico muy lindo. Lo sabías"- le dijo Kaoru

"Gracias, ahh, por cierto te quería contar que llamé a papá, que está en los Estados Unidos y como el negocio va tan bien, me voy a ir a estudiar a Hardvard."

"¡Que bien! Dichoso, a mí todavía me falta este año. ¡Que pereza!"

"¿Y qué piensas estudiar?"

"Leyes. Igual que Aoshi, igual que papá"

Él sonrió: "Ahh, ya veo, es cosa de familia" Ella rió. Él continuó

"Sabes estoy libre este fin de semana que tal si salimos. Sin compromisos, sólo para conversar y pasar un buen rato"

"Me encantaría. Entonces¿el viernes a las siete pasas por mí?

"Sí. Nos vemos"

"Chao y gracias por la llamada"

ZZZZZZZZZZ

El día siguiente cuando Tomoe y Kenshin la saludaron, ella les sonrió y les dijo:

"Akira me llamó ayer. Están disculpados" A Tomoe le bajaban lágrimas por las mejillas y acto seguido se le tiró a Kaoru encima abrazándola, ella hizo lo mismo y le dijo molestando: "Deja de llorar cariño o si no te vas a secar". De la misma manera abrazó a Kenshin y le dijo: "Bueno amigo, es tuya, cuídala bastante" y él se lo prometió.

OOOOOOOOOO

Como les dije al principio, habían pasado tres meses bastante movidos. Después de ese día en que Kenshin le prometió cuidar a Tomoe, lo cumpliría hasta que años más tarde se casarán

Pero, vale, eso es otro cuento.

¿Perdón¿Qué, qué pasó con la salida de Kaoru y Akira?

Bueno, eso es fácil. La llevó a cenar, y después a su departamento y ella pasó la noche con él. Sin compromisos, sólo sexo y nada más. La mañana siguiente cuando se estaban despidiendo, todavía él en boxer, ella le dijo:

"Y qué¿cómo lo hice?"

Él se rió y le respondió:

"Estás loca Kaoru Shinomori ¡podrías domar hasta un tigre! Y prosiguió

"Eres una mujer muy simpática, de buenos sentimientos y con un cuerpo para matar. Como amante llenaste todas mis expectativas y mucho más"- le dijo él galantemente

La ojiazul le golpeó el hombro y le dijo:

"Detente, estás haciendo que me sonroje"

"Ohhh, eso si es digno de una felicitación. Yo, haciendo que te sonrojes, cuando fuiste tú la que me hiciste sonrojar toda noche de ayer"

"Bueno, yo nunca pensé que fueras tan santo como pareces"

"Jaja, y yo nunca pensé que fueras tan increíble como pareces. Te deseo que seas muy feliz siempre. Gracias por todo"

"Y yo te deseo que triunfes en tierra desconocida y cuando seas un chico exitoso, rico y tengas miles de mujeres que te desean y tú las complazcas, entonces le dices a cada una que yo fui la que te enseñó ese montón de cosillas pervertidas."

Y así, como dicen en mi tierra "indio comido, puesto al camino", Kaoru se marchó, para oír, algunos años después, que Akira tenía una de las compañías japonesas en EEUU más exitosas.

Y señores, aquí termina mi relato por el día de hoy. Mañana les narraré más cosas, que pueden ser interesantes o no, no sé. Sólo sé que la vida de una persona es una historia sin fin.


	9. Educación Física

_Hola, por lo bien portados que están, les presento este capítulo rápido. Ya voy con la parejita del mes: Kaoru / Enishi _

_Cursiva: pensamientos de Kaoru_

_/ es signo de igual_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido de los chicos se vio de pronto seriamente interrumpido por Sayo que le gritaba a Aoshi

¡Aoshi, Aoshi¡Dios mío, la va a matar, la va a matar!

Tanto el entrenador como los hombres se asustaron y Aoshi tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Sayo le dijo

"¿Quién va a matar a quién?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru va a matar Reika, sino la detienes"

Basto para que dijera eso, para que todos los hombres incluyendo el entrenador saliera espantados para la cancha de voleyball, a ver el problema.

Kaoru Shinomori estaba enojada, no no no, estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa e iba a linchar al maldito gusano que tenía enfrente.

Como uds tienen conocimiento, sucede que en un colegio secundario, siempre hay un grupo que trata de pasarse de listo, a los que nosotros los "freaks" llamamos usualmente los "populares" _(que ojo, este patrón puede tener ciertas variaciones, no siempre son ellos)_, en este caso nuestras compañeras, las chicas más populares del instituto se han estado enfrentando día a día desde noveno a un grupo que se podría decir que es el hermano malo del de ellos donde las chicas son odiosas, se creen populares y son unas tontas escandalosas, celosas, de las preciosas ya comentadas en capítulos anteriores.

Bueno, Kaoru tiene una paciencia limitada y podrán sacar la deducción lógica. Un insulto por aquí, un insulto por allá, que le pegaran en la cabeza con la bola a Megumi, que se rieran del saque de Sayo, y que le dijeran descaradamente a Tomoe que Kenshin estaba con ella por lástima, era lo que había causado que el patrón de comportamiento de nuestra amiga, se saliera de control, como cuando el volcán Vesubio hizo erupción. Ella le iba a recordar con quien se había metido: una Shinomori, miembro honorable del club de Kendo, practica el Kempo con su hermano, amante del fútbol, practicante de Aikido y Karate Do y por si fuera poco, líder del equipo de porristas.

Definitivamente decir que había bronca, era insuficiente.

Cuando los chicos llegaron abrieron mucho los ojos. Una Kaoru estaba al lado derecho de la malla como un león apunto de atrapar a su presa y la chica totalmente terrorificada estaba al lado izquierdo. La chica se movía, Kaoru se movía, cuando de pronto la chica comenzó a correr y Kaoru detrás de ella y por supuesto Aoshi, Enishi, Kenshin, Soujiro, Katsu, Shogo y Sanosuke detrás de nuestra heroína. El resto del equipo se quedó arreglando el embrollo que se venía

"Sí esa perra le pega a nuestra amiga va a tener problemas"- decía una "lista" del grupo de Reika

"Mira, estúpida aquí la única zorra que veo eres tú. Y si se atreven a levantar una sola mano contra Kaoru las agujero a todas con mis kunais"

"Misao, por Dios, estate tranquila" – decía un Okita muy nervioso

Mientras tanto los otros corrían la maratónica detrás de dos mujeres: una que trataba de salvar su vida y otra que se la trataba de quitar

"Mierda, dijo Sanosuke, corriendo detrás de ellas no vamos a lograr nada"

"Que sugieres, que alquilemos un taxi y le digamos: llévenos hasta donde está la maniática asesina"- dijo Enishi

"Mi hermana no es maniática, nada más no se sabe controlar"

"Dejen de hablar y apúrense" llamó Shogo

"Sano ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"- decía Soujiro al ver que él estaba corriendo del punto de donde ellos venían perpendicularmente hacia donde estaban ellas

"Cortando terreno, no ves que Kaoru utiliza efecto cocodrilo"

"¿El efecto qué?"- preguntó Katsu

"Bahh, no hay tiempo" dijo Sano alejándose de ellos.

Así que decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: Kenshin, Aoshi y Enishi seguirían a Sano y Soujiro, Katsu y Shogo se irían por donde originalmente venían

Kaoru sonrió: _esa hija de su madre estaba a punto de caer, el efecto cocodrilo_.

Cuando se podría decir que le iba pisando los talones y finalmente extendió la mano para jalarla del pelo, Sanosuke se le tiró encima como si estuviera haciendo un bloqueo de fútbol americano, pero solo le pudo agarrar las piernas y mientras Kaoru se arrastraba para agarrar a su presa, Sano se abrazaba de las piernas, finalmente Kaoru se volteó y le zafándose le mandó una patada trasera que dejo a Sanosuke noqueado, con una chichota en la cabeza y sin costo adicional: un zapato pintado en la cara.

Shogo y Katsu decidieron llevarse a Sanosuke y los otros seguirían persiguiendo a Kaoru que si la comparábamos con la efervescencia del bicarbonato en limón: nulo, nulo este último.

_Esa estúpida se le había escapado, pero ya vería lo que le espera_

Kenshin utilizó su estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, velocidad de dios, para tomar la delantera pero Kaoru ya había tomado del pelo a la chica y la traída arrastrada. En seguida él, le dio un golpe en el estómago prácticamente invisible a los ojos de una persona normal, ella la soltó, se cojeó su estómago con las manos y se arrodilló y al subir la mirada Kenshin vio como sus zafiros poseían el reflejo de un color anaranjado como el fuego. Lo que el pelirrojo no pensó fue que Kaoru estaba en modo de cacería y **nada, pero nada intervendría con su presa**. Acto seguido: le hizo una zancadilla y al pararse vio como él estaba de rodillas, subió su pierna al estilo gimnasta y la bajó con fuerza sobre la espalda de él.

OK pongamos en práctica lo que aprendimos en primer grado: 7 seguidores – 1 con un zapatazo en la cara – 2 auxiliares / 4 en juego

4 seguidores – 1 sin espalda / 3 en persecución

Aoshi que venía detrás estaba tan cerca que no miro cuando su hermana se movió un tantito hacia la derecha y extendió el brazo, es igual a: tumbao en el piso

1 hermano menos: quedan dos necios

_Ja, ya no tiene a donde correr_ se pensó Kaoru, pues la había perseguido en círculos hasta llegarla a acorralar contra el muro que rodeaba las instalaciones deportivas, y por supuesto se le iba tirar encima cuando sintió dos brazos que la aprisionaron

"Déjame quedita, suéltame"- gritaba con desesperación, pataleando como un caballo salvaje

"Soujiro llévate a la chica rápido" le ordenó Enishi refiriéndose a la pobre de Reika que iba con un trauma psicológico

"Nooo, gritó Kaoru, te la puedes llevar cuando la termine de destajar"

Con dificultad Enishi logró caminar con ella hacia donde estaba el resto de la sección

" Ha ha, quieto, quieto, caballito" le dijo Enishi

¡Suéltame!

¡Quieta!

¡Déjame!

Enishi sabía que ella poseía bastante fuerza y que era posible que se soltara con las patadas que iba pegando en el aire

Así que hizo lo que todo homo sapiens sapiens haría al verse inutilizado de manos: le pegó un mordisco en el cuello.

Ella al sentir el dolor dejó el berrinche y soltó un gemido de dolor. Al sentir como se estaba tranquilizando fue soltando poco a poco la fuerza de su mandíbula, hasta que llegó a tener solamente los labios puestos sobre el cuello de ella

"¿Ya estás más serena?" le preguntó, su boca acariciando su piel se seda, no soltándola de inmediato, pues estaba disfrutando enormemente el poder tenerla muy pegada a su cuerpo y el haber podido disfrutar del sabor de ella.

Sabía que olía a flores, pero nunca pensó que sabía a una y el pensamiento de que si su cuello sabía así, cómo sabría el resto de su cuerpo, le proporcionaba una serie de descargas placenteras.

"Sí" suspiró ella cansada y con los ojos cerrados, como si de pronto le hubieran extraído toda la energía

"Si te suelto no caerás en tendencias asesinas" dijo él sonriendo ante su piel cuando la advirtió con sus ojos cerrados

"No, te lo prometo"

"Bien. Voy a soltarte"

Y así lo hizo, pero aprovechó el momento para tomarla de sus brazos voltearla lentamente y aprisionar sus labios con los de ella. Ella le correspondió, pero en seguida que terminó, la ojiazul se separó unos centímetros y le pegó donde a un hombre más le duele _(sí, sí, ahí abajo)_

"Te advertí que me soltaras. Gracias por el beso lo disfruté mucho" y girando se alejó caminando a donde se encontraban el resto de las personas.

"De nada"- dijo él recostándose en el piso del dolor, al mismo tiempo sus neuronas transmitían un mensaje de "soy Enishi, y quedé estéril a los 18 años cuando me aplicaron la educación física".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El efecto cocodrilo en realidad no existe, es algo que yo inventé. La cosa fue que yo le pregunté a mi hermano que si alguna vez quería escaparse de alguien de qué modo correría, y él me respondió que eso dependía porque de una persona seguro que correría en línea recta, pero si deseaba perder un cocodrilo lo haría en círculos porque ellos son muy largos y tiesos y tardan más en dar vuelta._

_Pero entonces también me acordé que cuando yo jugaba pequeña y me perseguían, siempre corría en círculos porque el que iba atrás de tanto dar vuelta se iba cansando y eso le daba ventaja a uno; a la sazón, me dije a mí misma que si uno tenía buena condición física e iba persiguiendo a alguien en círculos, porque inducía al otro individuo a hacerlo, los roles se iban a intercambiar: uno podría cansar a la otra persona de tanto dar vuelta y cada vez esta se iría haciendo más lenta. Por eso le llamé el efecto cocodrilo, porque este de tanto dar vuelta en círculo se cansa. _


	10. Dime algo que no sepa

_Hola¿cómo están? Ya voy encaminando nuestra pareja favorita. Me tienen muy abandonada, manden reviews chicos. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un rey cuya hija era la más hermosa de todas las doncellas del lugar. Ninguna podía sostener alguna competencia contra la virgen de bellos ojos azules y esos cabellos negros como la noche. Su simpatía, amabilidad, sencillez, calma y, y...

- Pttssss, hey

- ¿Qué¿No ve que estoy contando una historia?

- Es que esa no es

- Ah ¿cómo¿me equivoqué de historia?

- Sí, este es el fic de Como agua pa chocolate

- Uyyy, qué metida de pata.

Señores del público, disculpen la interrupción, es que ha habido un error en la transmisión, pero ya volvemos con ustedes. Gracias por quedarse en línea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recreo, comer y no hay nada que hacer excepto hablar

Todas se encontraban tiradas en el pasillo hablando de cosas sin sentido

"Tomoe, llamó Kaoru, dime algo que no sepa"

"Eres demasiado zorra"- le contestó ella molestando

"Eso ya los sé. Te pedí algo que no supiera"-

Silencio

"¿Alguien?" – preguntó Kaoru

"Estoy enamorada de Aoshi"- dijo Misao

Todas levantaron la cabeza y dijieron en coro:

¡Algo que no sepamos!

"Bueno, yo pensé que tal vez uds no sabían"

"Já, eso es como decir que Magda no es virgen" dijo Kaoru riéndose

¡Un momento¿Qué quiere decir eso? – dijo Sayo alarmada

"Nada ofensivo, lo que Kaoru quiere decir es que eres una chica muy decente, no como otras perras al lado mío, mientras tanto Kaoru estaba rodando de la risa, y por ende toda la comunidad estudiantil sabe que tu no andarías revocándote con todo el que se aparezca por delante"

"Heyy, yo estoy muy orgullosa del record que llevo" dijo la ojiazul golpeándose el pecho

Ellas se rieron. Kaoru era el tipo de chica, ay disculpen no era así. En realidad Kaoru era un chico con senos e inteligente y sin algo que guindara de ella, debido al modo que se comportaba.

Relaciones estables: 0

Relaciones sexuales: ya perdimos la cuenta

Frecuencia con la que cambia de pareja: aún desconocida: para cifras aproximadas favor tomar como referencia a los machos del equipo de fútbol y lograr promedio de los resultados, menos Shogo alias "el santo"

Duerme: desnuda, excepto en invierno porque se resfría

Bares: siempre termina encontrando pareja para divertirse, pero nunca se acuesta con alguien desconocido, esa es su teoría

Le teme a: enfermedades de transmisión sexual, quedar embarazada, enamorarse y a su padre

Pasatiempo: ir a bares religiosamente todos los viernes, ayudar a sembrar árboles y otro tipo de vegetación, deportes, deportes, deportes y uno de los más importantes: sexo, sexo, sexo

Dicen, que la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer es que usted le pregunta a un hombre que está pensando y ya lo sabe, la mujer por el contrario tienden de mente más revoltosas

"¿Por qué tan callada Kaoru, en qué estas pensando?"

"Sexo"

"¿Algo nuevo?"

"No es lo que piensan. Es que hace cuatro meses que no tengo sexo y eso es más de lo que he durado alguna vez"

"Uyyyyy, ya no se nos reformó la niña" dijo Sayo molestando

¡Qué graciosa!

"Dime algo que no sepa" – dijo Tomoe

"A Megumi le gusta Sanosuke" dijo Kaoru en un tono bastante obvio

¡No es cierto!

"Sí lo es"

"No lo es. A mí no me gusta"

"Entonces porque te le quedas viendo como embobada. Créeme cariño, esa cara la tenía Misao cuando hablaba de mi hermano, oh perdón todavía la tiene"

Megumi jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente y dijo

"Bueno tal vez tengo un pequeñísimo enamoramiento del cabeza de gallo"

"Já yo lo sabía"

"Dime algo que no sepa"- dijo Megumi

"A Katsu le gusta a Sayo"

"¿Queeeeé?"

"Eso es mentira"- dijo Sayo sonrosada

"No hablando en serio, yo he visto como te ve y después se le ponen la mejillas coloradas, coloradas" dijo Kaoru

"Vamos Sayo si lo está Kaoru está decidiendo es verdad ¿no te gustaría tener un novio como Katsu?"

"¿Cómo que si lo que yo estoy diciendo es verdad? Pero es verdad. ¡Son unas desconfiadas!"

Megumi no le prestó atención y siguió hablando

"Imagínate: guapo, respetuoso, todo un artista, no es muy fiestero, sin vicios, no es un ninfomaníaco como alguien más, es el presidente del periódico estudiantil. Toda una joyita Sayo"

"Bueno, este… es que yo… eeee, no pienso que estoy preparada para una relación"- dijo Sayo apenada

"Bahh, no le hagas caso a Megumi que lo que quiere es ver a todo el mundo con novio en una "relación seria"

"Y tú por el contrario pareces disfrutar: living la vida loca"- dijo Tomoe

"Yo lo que expongo es que todavía estamos muy jóvenes para atarnos un montonón de años a una relación sin sentido. Cuando haya un momento de mi vida en que yo digo "ok, quiero casarme" entonces busco una relación seria, sino para qué"

"Yo estoy con ese pensamiento"- dijo Sayo

"Venga esos cinco por pensar inteligente" dijo Kaoru sosteniendo su mano en alto

"Pero sigo pensando en mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio"-

"Perfecto, en realidad yo no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres vírgenes. De hecho les tengo admiración, o sea, se requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no caer en tentación cuando uno se calienta. Hey, saben, estos días estaba viendo un programa en Discovery Health"

Misao interrumpió

"¿El de la cucaracha?" dijo molestando

"Pues no. Era sobre la sexualidad. "

"Ahh, el de las hermanas"

"Sí ese. Estaban discutiendo sobre lo de la virginidad y apartando las creencias religiosas dicen que la ventaja de ser virgen es que se aprende a dar y a recibir placer de otras maneras que no necesariamente involucren acostarse, por ejemplo el sexo oral"

"¡Ahhh, ya sabemos por donde viene la cosa ¡Pillina!"- le dijo Megumi golpeando ligeramente a Sayo en el hombro

"Así oral, hummm, no había visto esa faceta tuya Sayito"- dijo Misao

"Bueno, no creo que a Katsu le importe mucho"- dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa pervertida

"Ok, ya me alejo de este grupo de pervertidas que me están corrompiendo la mente"- dijo Sayo muy roja

"No en serio ¡qué pervertidas que son ustedes!" – dijo Kaoru con un tono de preocupada

"Ay si vos muy santa" – dijeron todas

"Que no ven el aura alrededor mío, al contrario de ustedes yo..." y estaba desciendo esto cuando un chico de un grado más bajo pasó a la par de ellas, Kaoru, sonrió y mientras se comía su trasera dijo "uyyy, papi, que pompas que tienes. ¡Pero chicas nada más mírenlo!"

Todas se volvieron a ver y se abalanzaron como desesperadas tratando de verlo.

"¡Qué bárbaro, qué trasero!" – dijo Sayo

Las demás la miraron confundidas pero ella dijo

"Hey, yo también soy mujer. Y él tiene un buen trasero" dijo señalando al susodicho

Y riendo todas juntas dijeron

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Mmmm ¡qué buena comida, voy a la soda por un paleta¿quién quiere?- dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie.

Ya en la soda se encontró con un individuo que realmente no tenía ganas de ver. El beso entre ellos no había hecho si no más que desatar el desagrado que se tenían uno por el otro. Es decir, siempre se desagradaban pero no públicamente y ahora eso había cambiado

"Eee, sí, dame cinco paletas. Una de sabor a chocolate, dos de vainilla-caramelo y dos de fresa"

"Hola"- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ni se volteó pues sabía quien era, no contestó

"No me digas que estas de mal humor Kamiya. ¿Qué raro viniendo de ti?"

"Púdrete, imbécil" y con eso comenzó a caminar a donde estaban sus amigas. Enishi la jaló del brazo y le suspiró en su oído

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando te besé"

"Ese fue un desfase temporal. Locura momentánea. Acciones estúpidas. ¿Quieres que siga? Además he tenido otros mejores"- y sin oír su respuesta se alejó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye, le dijo Sano¿me trajiste el refresco que te pedí?"

"¿Y tú que crees Sagara? - le contestó de mal humor Enishi

¡Maldita sea! – y golpeando una silla que había al lado se dirigió al baño para ver si se le bajaba la chicha

"¿Y bueno, a ese que mosco lo picó?"- preguntó Sano muy extrañado

"Yo creo que uno de nombre Kaoru"- dijo Soujiro sonriendo

"¿Peeeeeeeerdón?"

"Recuerdas el día fatídico de la maratónica por la vida (_refiriéndose al cap anterior)_

"Ajá"

"Bueno, ese día Enishi besó a Kaoru, y me contó que ella le correspondió y que cuando se separaron le había dicho que lo había disfrutado, claro después que lo dejara sin bolas"

"No me extraña"- dijo Aoshi con su hielo- tono

"¿Sabías de esto y no nos contaste?"- dijo Katsu

"Por supuesto que sé. Yo vivo con Kaoru, y ni que fuera periódico local para estar contando"

"¿Y qué tiene que él la haya besado?"- preguntó Okita

"Lo quiera o no admitir, a él le gusta ella y por lo que acaba de suceder concluyo que Índigo lo rechazó o por lo menos así parece"- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisita

"¿Será posible? Diay, ellos son el asocie perfecto" – dijo Sano

Todos se volvieron a ver y exclamaron

"Dinos algo que no sepamos"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte, nuestras amigas estaban muy a gusto cuando…

"Pero qué mierdas pasa con este sonido"

"Señor¿qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo qué pasa? Se jodió el sonido¿cómo se supone que continué la historia así?"

"Pero señor…"

"Nada de peros, llamé a los sujetos de logística rápido. ¿Qué diablos hace ahí parado, muévase?"

"Sí señor"

"Estimados lectores debido a fallas en el sistema nos vemos obligados a parar la transmisión. Sin embargo no signifique que no seguiremos con el fic. Muchas gracias por su comprensión"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah, por cierto denme cinco reviews y me doy a la tarea de actualizar la historia. ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos. Sé, que no he actualizado recientemente, pero no me puden culpar, estaba en exámenes. Ya terminé mi semestre en la universidad, me encuentro en vacaciones. Varias cosas han pasado en el tiempo en que no he actualizado._

_FEBRERO: CUMPLÍ 19 AÑOS. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!_

_MARZO: me fue de vacaciones y entré a la universidad_

_ABRIL Y MAYO: exámenes y estudio_

_JUNIO Y JULIO¡Mundial! Mis equipos favoritos son: Alemania, Portugal y Francia. Desgraciadamente Italia los eliminó a los dos. Felicidades a los ganadores y, buen golpe Zidane!_

_AGOSTO¡Costa Rica está de fiesta. En este mes se celebra el "cumpleaños" de la Patrona de Costa Rica, la Virgen de los Ángeles! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tengo varias consultas a mis lectores. Pregunta principal es y según la respuesta (la mayoría gana) así narro el siguiente capítulo:_

_Les gustaría que entre Kaoru y Enishi hubiera un pasado o una relación ya caída, o simplemente que se quieran agarrar los pelos de la nada._

_Gracias. Manden su repuesta pronto, porque entre más rápido lo hagan más rápido actualizo._


	12. VAMOS GENTE

_¡VAMOS GENTE! No sean vagos voten:_

_A) Porque Enishi y Kaoru renueven el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron en el pasado_

_B) Porque se quieran sin ninguna relación anterior._

_Entre más rápido voten, más rápido actualizo._


	13. Acerca de confesiones y evoluciones

_Hola a todos. La mayor puntuación la tuvo la respuesta A, entonces así como prometido aquí, está el finalmente y esperado capítulo. _

_Envíen reviews._

_Este es un monólogo- narración, parte contado por parte de Kaoru y parte por mí._

" " _hablan_

_cursiva: pensamientos_

_(): autora_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 11**

**Acerca de confesiones y evoluciones**

Probablemente se preguntarán, como el tiempo avanzó tan rápido. Créanmelo, yo ni siquiera me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo Aoshi y Misao se enamoraron? La respuesta es muy fácil.

Cuando mi madre murió cuando teníamos 11 años, mi padre, si es que se le puede llamar así, empezó tres meses después, la idea de fundar un bufete en Kyoto.

Si pasaba poco tiempo en casa cuando hacía negocios en Tokio, imagínate lo que pasaría a cargo de otra asociación de abogados.

Lo sospechable pasó, mi padre, se fue prácticamente, a vivir a Kyoto y nos dejó con varias extrañas a quien solíamos llamar por cariño "nanas".

Misao, para entonces era una pequeña, que a pesar de haber perdido sus padres en un accidente cuando era solamente una bebita, tuvo todo lo que necesitaba. Sus abuelos, que son las personas más especiales que yo conozco, se hicieron cargo de ella, junto con sus hermanas mayores, Okon de 17 años y Omasu de 14.

Misao, quien anteriormente vivía en Kyoto se vino con su familia a vivir a Tokio cuando tenía 9 años, y como todos asistíamos a la misma escuela, solíamos jugar juntos.

A mí, me encantaba ver como Aoshi trataba de resistir los encantos de Misao, quien en su inocencia de niña, no se daba cuenta que era una de las pocas personas que le realmente le importaban a mi hermano.

Así fue como Misao se convirtió en mi primera amiga. Sin embargo, el desgraciado de mi padre no teniendo suficiente con abandonarnos, se llevó a Aoshi para Kyoto dejándome a mi sola en Tokio.

Recuerdo que esa tarde lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Incluso, creo que más que cuando mi mamá murió.

Aoshi, pasaría en Kyoto dos años y después yo me iría para allá otros dos años.

Aoshi solía visitarme cada 15 días, y a mí se me hacía eterno cada vez que lo esperaba. Recuerdo, que solía ponerme la ropa más linda que tuviera, y de hecho arrastraba a las nanas al mall para que me compraran los mejores trajes, porque mi hermano venía a visitarme.

Se podría decir que teníamos una relación inquebrantable, yo lo adoro, es mi vida, si algo le pasara no tendría a nadie más en este mundo. Él, me juró el día del entierro de mamá que me cuidaría siempre, y no dudo en su palabra.

"Disculpa"- dijo poniéndose de pie

"Tengo un poco de sed. ¿Te gustaría un vaso con agua?"-

"No gracias"- dijo el hombre

Cuando regresó llevaba dos vasos con agua en la mano.

Él sonrió y dijo:

"Parece que me conoces muy bien"

A lo que ella agregó

"Tengo 3 años de estar a tu lado. Además sé lo que te gusta y lo que no, tus hobbies, conozco tu carácter, tus puntos débiles" y sonriendo dijo en voz sensual, "también recuerdo muy bien lo que te excita, lo que te hace temblar de emoción y gemir de placer."

"Así como tus mentiras y engaños"-

"De que estas hablando yo nunca te engañé"-

"Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto"- le dijo ella con voz furiosa

"Si no más recuerdo tu fuiste la que me mandaste a volar con una sarta de insultos"- le reprochó él

"Porque ud, señor, no sabe que es serle fiel a alguien cuando se es novio"

"Mira quien habla"

Alterada ella le gritó

"Yo no fui la que me besé con Misanagi una semana después de que lo hicimos"

Molesta se paró de su asiento y dijo:

"Otro día seguimos con la plática. No queremos te duelan los oídos por escuchar la verdad, o sí, ¿Enishi?" dijo con un tono gélido

Él reaccionó y la jaló del brazo, entonces notó como ella tenía su cabeza baja y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus flecos.

"Yo… yo no sabía que… es decir, yo no quise besarla… yo" y jalándola más la abrazó. Ella se dejó manipular.

_No, se dijo a sí misma, no se dejaría manipular_

Y soltándose, le contestó: "Te perdoné, Enishi, pero no soy las misma tonta de hace tres años"

"No, dijo él con un tono sarcástico, no eres la misma porque la chica que yo conocí no se acostaba con todos"

"No creo que sea su problema con quien me acuesto. Además, usted no es virgen tampoco y lejos está de volverse sacerdote. Me voy, se me ha amargado el día"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo vieron (Kaoru se dirige a los lectores) y lo creen ahora sí. Un hombre que se supone moderno, por vivir en pleno siglo XΙX, todavía se encuentra gobernado por destellos de machismo. Y yo que pensé que los jóvenes de nuestra sociedad eran de "mente abierta".

¡Bah, tonterías!

Todavía tenemos esa maldita costumbre de que si eres hombre, entre más conquistas tengas, más macho sos.

Entonces cuando se trata de las mujeres si tienes sexo antes del matrimonio, ya eres una prostituta, callejera, barata.

Que la gente no se da cuenta que tanto ellos como nosotras tenemos los mismos derechos, necesidades y por ende la misma jurisprudencia de disfrutar algo tan natural como el sexo, el cual no es ajeno, sino parte de nuestra biofísica corpórea. La pasión, la locura es parte del ser humano.

Platón una vez explicó en su libro La República que del alma, parte esencial y principio que anima los cuerpos de los seres vivos, se podría decir que en tres se divide: el alma racional, la irascible y la concupiscible, a lo que en un esquema semejante relacionamos los dos últimos con la voluntad y los apetitos o pasiones y la primera, bueno, con la primera.

Mi punto es que las pasiones están ahí y no podemos quitarlas, sí controlarlas puesto que pero sin ellas tampoco se puede vivir.

Y no sólo las pasiones me refiero a los deseos sexuales, sino también, al apetito por la comida, el tiempo libre, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, ya sé que no respondí a la pregunta original de cómo se enamoraron Misao y Aoshi.

Bueno, se cumplió el tiempo y Aoshi regresó a Tokio, yo por mi parte me fui para Kyoto, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, ¡bien sûr! _(por supuesto) _

Me encontré que mi padre, quien, ya tenía otra mujer, o más bien mujerzuela. No porque estuviera con mi padre, sino, porque realmente parecía una puta. Se vestía de lo más escandaloso, era 4 años mayor que yo y tras de eso no era ni elegante, refinada, y mucho menos educada: se reía durísimo, interrumpe las conversaciones y tan desesperantemente "sugerente". Aún así mi padre parece quererla, y eso es lo que importaba.

El punto es que tuve que aguantarme durante un mes, ¡HA! Sólo uno porque la mujer no me soportó ni uno más, y en medio de nuestras peleas mi padre se desesperó, pero no me echó de la casa, así que yo lo hice por mi misma.

El otro día, aparecí en la casa en Tokio con una bolsa y todas mis ropas adentro, nana Tomi, la viejita amable y cariñosa, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como había salido el día anterior en la noche, llegué como a las 10 AM a Tokio, enseguida me puse el uniforme, agarré mi bulto, y me dirigí al Instituto.

Aún recuerdo la sorpresa de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga

--------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Shishio leía la lista de nombres

"Shinomori, Kaoru"- leyó él

Los chicos iban a decirle que Kaoru no estaba cuando

"Presente señor"- se oyó una voz femenina

Y todos volvieron a ver, a Misao casi le da un paro cardiaco y Aoshi, que siempre había sido calmado, se levantó como un chiquito gritando _(no fuerte)_

"¡Kaoruuuu!"

Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos sonriendo. Entonces se oyó una voz que decía

"Qué hermosa reunión. Un material de película, y ya que el señor Shinomori está tan ansioso de abrazarse con su noviecita, le doy el permiso para que salga"

"Señor, dijo Kaoru entre risas, es mi hermano, y con su permiso me lo voy a llevar un momentito"- dijo Kaoru sonriendo. Pues el momento se convirtió en toda la lección, y cuando salieron tanto Misao como Sanosuke y Kenshin se levantarón como locos a buscarlos.

¡Kaoru! – gritaron Sano y Misao

¡Chicoooos! ¡Los extrañé! – y casi ahogándolos abrazó a Misao, Sano y Kenshin.

¡Kaoruu, agh, aire! Dijo un Kenshin muy ahogado

"Eee, perdón"

"Un momento, dijo Sano tratando de poner la cabeza a trabajar, si Kaoru está aquí y tenía que estar en Kyoto, eso quiere decir, QUE TE ESCAPASTE"

"Sí Sanito, dos y dos son cuatro" le dijo Kaoru casi riendo

"¿Te escapaste de tu casa?- preguntó Misao

Kaoru suspiró. No era que no quisiera a sus amigos sino que había a veces que preguntaban las cosas más estúpidas del mundo.

"No, Misao, esta es una aparición mística"

"Papá te va a matar" le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa esa que te indica "_de esta sermoneada no te salvas pillina"_

"Já, si él prácticamente me echó, Aoshi"- dijo Kaoru

En ese momento el timbre sonó y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------

Me daría cuenta en ese momento tan pequeño de mi vida, que probablemente, si no me hubiera revelado, jamás hubiera experimentado el amor. Porque sí, les digo, aunque era bastante pequeña, aunque no he crecido mucho estos tres años, y bastante inmadura, Cupido si logró flecharme.

Pero bueno, esta comentando de Misao y Aoshi. Sí, el proceso fue bastante lento. Misao me había comentado que le gustaba Aoshi, yo por mi parte hice lo que toda mejor amiga haría: traté de juntarlos. En pequeñas cosas, como cuando hacíamos un trabajo en pareja, yo me hacía de otra pareja y dejaba que ella y Aoshi se juntarán, y así. Al poco tiempo Aoshi empezó a pedirme que le preguntara a Misao si quería ir a la heladería en la tarde y ese tipo de actividades, cosa que al principio no me molestó, pero ¡por Dios! Tenían 4 meses de estar saliendo y yo parecía DHL en comunicación.

-------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru", le dijo Aoshi, cuando ella revisaba el casillero

"Dime"

"Era para ver si le podías decir a Misao que si puede salir conmigo hoy"

Kaoru bufó con enojo

"Aoshi, no es que no me guste tu relación con Misao pero me harta esa mandadera de mensajes como si fuera correo electrónico"

"Estás enojada, verdad, eso es, porque llegaste tarde hoy, y me culpas a mí"-

"¡Que no, hombre, no estás escuchando! Por qué diantres no le dices vos y te ahorras el tiempo y el mensaje"

Aoshi se sonrojó mucho y empezó a tartamudear

"Es que yo… yo es decir…"

"¿QUÉ?" – dijo Kaoru con desesperación

"Me da nervios, yyy, un poquillo de miedo"-

Ella lo miró con cara de "no lo puedo creer"

"¿Miedo, miedo? Já, miedo da el exorcista, no Misao"

"Mensa, yo no le tengo miedo a Misao, sino al rechazo"

Kaoru desesperada le pegó un bofetazo por la cabeza

¡Idiota!-le gritó y con voz más baja le dijo

"Pero si Misao está perdidamente enamorada de ti. ¡Hombre, ten bolas, y asume la responsabilidad como un hombre! ¡Y por Dios bendito, no termines hasta que le digas todo lo querías decirle!" y diciendo esto lo empujo hacia Misao que estaba ahora a espaldas de él.

"Que me querías decir Aoshi"

"Yo, bueno, este, tu sabes, yo"

"Síííí" dijo Misao con una paciencia infinita

Mientras, Aoshi del nerviosismo volvió a ver a todo lado y de pronto vio como un cartel se asomaba por la pared con una inscripción que decía:

"Hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, y te quiero como amigo, amiga, perdón" dijo Aoshi al corregir el error de no haber leído bien. _(Aoshi tenía el cartel de frente y Misao estaba de espaldas para que entiendan)._

El pobre muchacho lo que sabía únicamente es que sin ese cartel estaba perdido, y como vio muy fácil leerlo corrido no vio que había un punto en que terminaba o más bien tenía otra cosa escrita

"Pero mis sentimientos han evolucionado de la especie homo habilis a homo erectus"-

"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Misao extrañada

Aoshi estaba sudando como un caballo y tratando de pensar una cosa lógica, la cual no se le ocurría dijo

"Es decir, que yo pensé, que tal vez vos pensabas, que yo pensaba que yo no quería pero en realidad si quería"

Misao lo interrumpió tratando de no sonreír porque en realidad si lo hacía, estallaba de la risa en la pobre cara del chico

"Perdóname Aoshi, pero no te entiendo"

"Bueno es que cuando te veo, yo", y maldiciéndose a si mismo por su incapacidad para no dejar de ver el maldito cartel, continuó

"No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustas, en especial esos molares grandes y con esmalte grueso"

"eeeee gracias, creo" –dijo Misao

"Bueno, el punto es que _pausa_ estos sentimientos han incrementado el tamaño del cerebro aunque no en forma uniforme" y mientras decía esto se rascaba la cabeza apenado

"En fin, esteee, yo pensé, queee", y fijándose de nuevo en el cartel que por cierto tenían una letra desastrosa casi ilegible, prosiguió "podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos desde 2,5 hasta 1,8 millones de años antes del presente"

Misao ya no podía aguantar más y soltó la risa, el pobre Aoshi en cambio no sabía donde meterse y lo único que hacía era lanzar miradas fulminantes al cartel que meneaba una manilla que salía de detrás de la pared. Cuando logró más o menos controlarse Misao dijo

"Ya entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Y sí me encantaría ser más que amigos, mucho más" –dijo ella sonriendo. Él se sonrojó y la abrazó, dandole un beso en la cabeza

En seguida toda la tropa salió de la pared donde se encontraban escondidos (_sí ya congraciaban con la presencia de Tomoe, Enishi, Sayo y Shogo) _felicitándolos.

"No puedo creer, nos estaban escuchando"- dijo Misao entre asombrada y enojada

"Quieres decir, la patética declaración de noviazgo de Aoshi, dijo Shogo, pues sí"

"Chicoooos, porrr favor, no fue patética, fue, bueno a su manera tierna y apasionada"- dijo Kaoru, sólo para hacer que el resto del grupo reventara la risa.

Y Aoshi habiéndosele pasado la vergüenza dijo en voz muy seria.

"No me apoyes hermana del alma, no me apoyes"

Y esto último casi hace que se doblegaran de la risa, porque sabían, perfectamente que los hacían el papel de Cupido habían sido Kaoru y Sano. La primera, movía el papel y le dictaba a Sano que escribir, pero el segundo no era muy rápido, a la postre, se podrán imaginar los resultados. En adicción, el cartel era uno usado de un trabajo que habían hecho de la evolución, Sano se encargaba de borrar las partes y escribir las nuevas, pero algunas veces no le daba tiempo, dejando a Aoshi completar su frase, cosa, que evidentemente este no hacía.

¿Y el show?

Pues lo disfrutaba el resto del grupo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué qué pasó con Enishi y conmigo? A ver si se los cuento de manera resumida. Yo me encontré a Tomoe un día en el recreo, que estaba siendo molestada por unas odiosas un año menor que ella, y la defendí, la invité a formar parte de nuestro grupo de locos agraciados y bellos, su hermano se unió, algo parecido pasó con Sayo y Shogo.

Él y yo empezamos a compartir sonrisas, abrazos, más adelante besos, y después de un tiempo, que, OJO, lo escondimos de todo el mundo, llegué a pensar que él me amaba y yo lo amaba a él, hasta en que decidimos mostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos en verdad.

Acerca de lo último: un aviso para los jóvenes. Las relaciones sexuales deben ser tomadas en serio, no es un juego, y ciertamente no es una manera de probar que se quieren. La verdad es, un poco, más complicada que simplemente una atracción de hormonas, se nace del corazón. El sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el amor, y en parte di gracias al cielo en que eso no me había equivocado. Si bien él y yo habíamos experimentado algo tan natural a tan temprana edad, había un sentimiento de por medio. Que si no lo llamaba por la noche, me moría de la angustia y si no lo veía en el fin de semana me desesperaba como una maniática y si no lo besaba cuando tenía la oportunidad sentía que mi me moría. Fue así como todo comenzó. Probablemente se preguntarán como terminó. La cosa fue más difícil. Yo lo encontré besándose con una tipa un año menor que nosotros, él me juró que no había significado nada. No es que signifique algo o no, es el hecho de traicionar la confianza. Eso, sumado al hecho de que yo le hubiera entregado mi cuerpo, que era puro, por primera vez, y él se andara besando con otra me hizo sentir como si yo fuera un producto, que después de usado se tira a la basura y ya.

Con respecto al consejo que les di a los jóvenes, no me percaté que se lo estaría dando a Tomoe, dos días más tarde

--------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Así que como vez Tomoe, te conté acerca de mi primera vez. Y sólo tengo dos últimas cosas que decir. La primera, que hubiera querido tener a alguien que me explicara las cosas como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo, para así saber en lo que me estaba metiendo. Y segundo, no te apures, tómate tu tiempo. Kenshin no se va a ir para ningún lado, y no necesitas comprometerte sólo para hacerlo feliz a él. Si a la larga después de que lo han discutido y madurado la idea, quieren hacerlo, está en sus manos. Pero por el momento no te sientas obligada a hacer algo a lo que no estás preparada. Y si él te obliga contra tu voluntad, es un tipo que no vale la pena. Yo tuve la suerte de que mi primera vez fue mutuo: mutuo acuerdo, mutuo sentimiento así también como mutua inexperiencia."

"Bueno, te dejo me tengo que ir a mi casa"- dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto.

"Kaoru"- la llamó Tomoe

"Dime"

"Gracias"- dijo ella sonriendo

Y Kaoru alzando los hombros dijo:

"De nada"

"Kaoru"- llamó de nuevo la chica

"Ummm"

"Ese chico, del que me comentabas, ¿te quiso?" (_Kaoru nunca le reveló su nombre_)

"No sé, supongo. Una cosa es cierta yo lo quise a él un montón"

"Y actualmente ¿no sientes nada por él?"

"Unas veces quiero besarlo y otras quiero patearlo. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Un tanto complicado"

"Sí, bueno, que se podía esperar. Es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas"- y sin mirar atrás salió del recinto, y de la casa de Tomoe para dirigirse a la suya. Lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver, fue la expresión de sorpresa y de asombro de Tomoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¡Ay, Dios casi no termino! Pero me da alegría presentar un nuevo capítulo. Por lo que más quieran, manden reviews. No saben lo alegre que se siente uno cuando sabe que a la gente le gusta el trabajo que uno realiza._

_Bueno me despido,_

_Hasta la próxima actualización._


	14. Política I Parte

_Hola__, todo el mundo, cómo están. Hace bastante tiempo que no escribo. Se me ha complicado la cosa con la universidad, y después con el trabajo. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. _

**Capítulo 14**

Política: una cuestión de puntos de vista 

I parte

De acuerdo, pongamos en claro los conceptos. Inicialmente empezaremos con política.

**Política**: del griego politikós, es el proceso y actividad, orientada ideológicamente, de toma de decisión de un grupo para la consecución de unos objetivos¹ .

El concepto en sí, es fácil de entender, pero si realizamos un análisis de fondo, sugiere un alto grado de complejidad, en primer lugar porque el grupo, sin necesidad obvia de señalarlo, es de un humanos, un ente sumamente difícil de entender y estudiar, ya sea por los cambios constantes de este a través de el tiempo y los hechos o acciones que juntamente con él, acarrea. Segundo, podemos señalar con lógica, la divergencia de modos de pensar que en un conjunto tiene el grupo, y con ello concluir que no siempre se llega a un acuerdo aunque estos pertenezcan a un mismo equipo. Y terceramente, y con el segundo punto de antecedente, podremos ultimar que si se presentan diferencias entre el mismo grupo¿qué diablos impide que no lo haga un grupo contra otro de distinta procedencia o ideología?

"¡NO¡NO¡Y NO!"-dijo aireado un alguien

"¡Pero por qué putas no!"- dijo otro tratando de razonar con él

"Nunca se les ocurrió que no funcionaría"-

"Pero sí puede funcionar, nada más es que pongas de tu parte"-

"Yo pongo de mi parte, él es el que no le da la gana"-

"¡Ya me tienen harta con esta discutidera! Kaoru, te molestaría por esta vez tratar de ser un poco, digo un poquito, paciente"- dijo Megumi encachinbada

"¿Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué demonios tengo que ser yo? Por qué no puede ser Megumi o Sayo o Tomoe o inclusive Misao?"- dijo Kaoru hastiada

Megumi suspiró con impaciencia a punto de perder el poquito que le quedaba:

"Primeramente, porque yo me voy a postular para presidenta del Tribunal y Sayo como Fiscal, segundo porque Tomoe es hermana de Enishi y tercero porque Misao no sabe nada de política"

"¡Hey!" – dijo Misao

"Y porque necesitamos alguien que le amarre las riendas al caballo"-agregó Aoshi

"¿Qué quien es un caballo?"- preguntó Sano quien venía entrando a la clase y venía acompañado de Kenshin, Enishi, Soujiro, Shogo y Katsu

"Enishi"- respondió Kaoru

"Hey, acabo de entrar y ya me estás insultando. ¡La vieron, verdad, la vieron!"- dijo Enishi indignado

"No, yo no te estoy insultando, Aoshi dijo que alguien tenía que amarrarle las riendas al caballo y Sano preguntó que quien era el caballo y yo respondía que tú, así que en realidad no te estoy insultando. Si quieres culpar a alguien es a esos dos"- dijo Kaoru con un tono como si le estuviera explicando a un niño

"¡Bruja!" – casi gritó Enishi

"Animal"- dijo Kaoru con tono desafiante

"Loca"

"Imbécil"

"Boba"

"Limitado"

"Estúpida"

"Burro"

"Mensa"

"Lento"

"Babosa"

"Zoquete"

"¡Suficiente!"- gritó Misao

"Se supone que estamos en el último año y tenemos que tener un grupo fuerte para las elecciones o prefieren que ganen nos ganen los de undécimo. Además, Megumi tiene razón no podemos ser cualquiera el que ocupe el puesto de vicepresidente Kaoru"

"¿Yo sé, lo que pasa es que por qué yo?"- preguntó Kaoru

"¡Ooo por Dios¡Que alguien le explique!"- dijo Misao exasperada.

Entonces vieron como Shogo suspiró y cogiéndola de la mano se la llevo por aparte y según los gestos que este hacía, supusieron que debía estarle explicando.

Vieron, como Kaoru ponía un gesto de pensativa y después se sonrojaba levemente y le sonreía muy inocentemente poniendo las manos en frente suyo y cómo la cara de Shogo cambiaba de un blanco a un rojo como el cabello de Kenshin. Seguidamente, observaron como Shogo adquiría una mirada de estar en las nubes y empezó a caminar a donde estaba el grupo

"Lo siento, dijo Shogo casi jadeando, no puedo, es imposible"

"¿Qué es imposible?"- dijo Soujiro

"Estar con esa mujer a solas. No puedo, mis, mis, mis... Necesito un sacerdote, necesito un sacerdote"- dijo Shogo bastante alterado, no más bien, muuuy alterado

"Shogo, amigo tranquilízate¿qué te dijo Kaoru?"- preguntó Sano

Shogo con un gesto llamó a los hombres, apartándolos, para que las mujeres no se enteraran. Aoshi se quedó con el grupo de las mujeres quienes en ese momento estaban muy interesadas hablando con Kaoru.

Después de unos minutos el único sonido fuerte fue el de un "¡ohhh, Dios!" general del grupo de hombres.

Probablemente se preguntarán que habrá sido, bueno pues que Kaoru le dijo a Shogo que la única forma en que ella sería candidata a vicepresidenta, era, si él la llevaba a una cita y a bailar. Ok, lo más posible es que digan que eso no tiene nada de malo. ¡Pero por todos los santos del cielo! Ya se habrán imaginado lo que el alcohol + el baile hace + el deseo + la minifalda + las hormonas. O sea, no hay por qué preguntarse porque el muchacho se había puesto así. Y en adrede, Kaorito le había dado una descripción casi perfecta de lo que ella le podía hacer si se lo permitía (_obviamente para desviarlo de las intenciones que tenía de convencerla_) y ahí fue donde todos los muchachos soltaron un "ooo" general.

No era que los hombres del grupo no quisieran a sus chicas, pero había una marcada diferencia entre ellas y Kaoru. Sus chicas eran bonitas, inclusive sexys, inteligentes, agraciadas, cada una tenía su cualidad, pero carecían de esa picardía innata de Kaoru. Más aún, Kaoru era sexy, lo sabía y se jactaba de ello.

A todos los hombres lectores, no hay peor golpe para un hombre que cuando una mujer es sensual y sexy y se jacta de ello. ¿Por qué, se preguntarán?

Desde mi perspectiva, porque adquieren tanto poder y seguridad, que ellas saben que con solo sonreír, mostrar un poco de piel, meniarse o agacharse pueden conseguir lo que quieran. Asimismo, hay mujeres que tienen una gran personalidad y Kaoru era una de ellas. Es de ese tipo de mujer, que ves en la calle y dices: "Madre mía está bien buena" aunque seas del sexo femenino.

Son las representantes del deseo y Kaoru era la lujuria personificada.

"¿Kaoru, qué diantres le dijiste a Shogo?" – preguntó Tomoe

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó muy inocentemente Kaoru

"¿Cómo que por qué? Porque estaba super alterado"- dijo Sayo

"Ah, no, nada. Solamente le dije que si me invitaba una cita el viernes yo aceptaba ser candidata a vicepresidenta"

"Unnn momento. ¿Qué tipo de cita, Kaoru Helena Shinomori Kamiya?"- le preguntó Misao

"El tipo de que vas a comer y después vas al cine o a bailar"-dijo Kaoru muy inocentemente, que ya casi se le veía la aureola

"Entonces ¿por qué se puso así?"-dijo Tomoe

"¡Yo que sé!"- dijo Kaoru

Después de unos minutos cuando los chicos volvieron a unírseles, Sayo, de no sé donde preguntó

"¿Tú segundo nombre es Helena?"- preguntó Sayo

"Sí, pero no me gusta. Papá le insistió a mamá que me pusiera un segundo nombre. Él quería ponerme Marie. ¿Se imaginan?"- dijo Kaoru

"Sí, la Virgen se hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco"- dijo Enishi

"Pero¿por qué te puso Elena?"- preguntó Sayo

"Es Helena y griego. ¿Se acuerdan: la Guerra de Troya?"- dijo Kaoru

Todos movieron la cabeza como diciendo "sí"

"Según la mitología Helena era la hija de Zeus y Leda, y se convirtió en una mortal de una belleza exorbitante."- dijo Enishi en tono galante

"Ni para el caso, dijo Kaoru, de todos modos no me gusta, así que no se les ocurra llamarme así"

Enishi tomó la mano de Kaoru, la jaló aparte y diciendo que le disculparan que necesitaba hablar con ella, la condujo a un pasillo que estaba solo

"Así que Helena. Vaya no me lo habías contado"

"Eso era lo que querías decirme, porque de verdad hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces Yukishiro"-dijo Kaoru con un tono helado

Él sonrió y dijo:

"Por qué dijiste que "ni para el caso""-

"Oye Yukishiro en serio cada vez creo que estás más loco¡qué bárbaro! Además no es de tu incumbencia"

"Pues como lo dije anteriormente", y acercándose a ella le acarició muy sensualmente con el revés de la palma el cuello "Helena era una mujer de increíble belleza. Así como tú"

Kaoru no trató de no darle señales de que estaba disfrutando las caricias de su mano, tratando de morderse el labio para contener el gemido que podría salir de su boca.

Enishi vio la acción y sonrió, acercándose más a ella y besando muy sutilmente su cuello. A Kaoru se le aceleró más la respiración y su corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente, ante esto Enishi sonrió más.

"Dicen, que Helena tenía muchos pretendientes y que todos quedaban extasiados cuando la veían, pero sabes, ella sólo quiso a uno"

"Paris"- contestó Kaoru casi en gemido

"Así es. Abre los ojos y mírame, mi adorada Helena (_ok, esto sonó demasiado cursi, pero ni modo_)"- le dijo Enishi al oído besando su mejilla.

Kaoru obedeció y es que su voluntad parecía que había decido dejarla justo y cuando más la necesitaba. Los besos de él, sus caricias tan llenas de ternura, la habían drogado de una manera que no era capaz de poner un alto.

_Recordatorio a mí misma: tener a alguien cerc__a por apoyo moral y para absorber valentía siempre y cuando la necesite._

Enishi acarició con sus dedos los labios de Kaoru, y esta que se iba morir por dentro. Seguidamente besó su comisura de los labios y ella suspiró, por último rozó sus labios con los de él. Y se alejó, al ver que ella quería más, unos cuantos centímetros.

Al sentir el roce de sus labios, Kaoru había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

"Déjame ver tus bellos ojos, princesa" y susurrándole en el oído agregó

"Dime ¿qué quieres?"- preguntó viendo como ella trataba de buscar sus labios

"Por favor"- dijo ella casi en un gemido

"Por favor ¿qué?"- dijo él mientras volvía a besar la esquina de sus labios

"Enishi, por favor"- rogó ella y asimismo se dijo _maldición estoy rogando. Desde cuando yo ruego. ¡Mierda!_

"Dímelo" dijo Enishi con cierta satisfacción de que la había "emocionado" a tal punto

_Estoy harta_, gritó Kaoru en su cabeza

"Dímelo, Kaoru"

¡BOOM! El hecho de que hubiera dicho su nombre la había despertado y separándose de él a una distancia razonable y tratando de calmar su corazón le dijo:

"No voy a ser tu candidata Enishi" y dándose media vuelta empezó a caminar hacia el comedor donde estaban sus amigos, pero una mano la detuvo. Enishi se acercó a su cuerpo y jalándola hasta dejarla pegada a su bien formado y tonificado torso.

En seguida, la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos y le dijo al oído:

"Esto es en serio, Kaoru. Te necesitamos, tu generación te necesita,**yo te necesito**"

"Vale, lo haré, pero con una condición"

Enishi movió su cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera

"Cualquier estupidez o abuso de autoridad por parte tuya, O, que en todo caso me delegues funciones que te corresponden, es suficiente para mi renuncia. ¿Vale?"

"Vale. Ahora volvamos que los otros deben estar preocupados"

Cuando Enishi y Kaoru volvieron, todos los demás se emocionaron al saber que ellos serían los que liderarían el partido para las elecciones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los chicos nada más les falto sudar como lo hacen los personajes de anime. Las chicas estaban saltando como locas

"¿Qué diantres les pasa, locas?"- preguntó Sano

"¡Sí¡Sí!"- decía Sayo

"¡Megumi ha sido elegida como Presidenta del Tribunal y Sayo como fiscal!"- dijo Misao casi gritando, algo que no era muy difícil para ella.

"Genial"- replicaron los chicos

"Ahora nos toca ir celebrar el sábado. ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Sano

"Ummm, nooo, mejor celebramos cuando ganemos. Además tenemos cosas que planear el sábado"- dijo Tomoe

"¿Y el viernes?"- preguntó Aoshi

"Nooo, el viernes tampoco podemos¿verdad chicas?" dijo Kaoru

"Pero creí que dijiste que este viernes iríamos…

"Sí, Shogo pero este viernes no puedo, que tal ¿el otro?"- dijo Kaoru interrumpiéndolo

"¿Ehhh? Pero yo creí que.."

"Genial, cortó Kaoru, entonces para el otro viernes"

"Este fin de semana no tenemos nada que hacer, dijo Kenshin, no tiene excusas"

"Tenemos muchas cosas que dejar listas para la próxima semana"- dijo Megumi

"Pero"

"Ya, ya, déjalas Kenshin, que si no quieren que no vengan, además eso nos da la oportunidad de ver algunas chicas"- dijo Soujiro

Los chicos sonrieron, ese comentario pondría definitivamente a sus chicas celosas. La pregunta es¿Quién lleva los pantalones en una relación?

"Genial, dijo Tomoe, así no perderemos el tiempo tratando de que no se emborrachen"

"Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos prisa. Chao"- dijo Sayo emocionada

Las chicas se marcharon por el otro pasillo para ir a la biblioteca, mientras ellos se quedaban estupefactos

"Que alguien me aclare ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- dijo Aoshi

"No es posible, no están celosas"- dijo Soujiro

"Algo muy extraño está sucediendo y debemos averiguarlo"- dijo Katsu

El problema fue que por el resto de la semana a los chicos casi ni los volvieron a ver y si lo hicieron era porque estaban sentados al lado de las chicas. Además parecían como locas detrás de los periódicos nacionales e internacionales, pasaban los tiempos de consulta sentadas en la oficina de Tokio- sensei y además participaban activamente de las clases de Estudios Sociales, cosa que por supuesto había encantado a la profesora ya que se veía un interés en su clase.

Así, que los chicos decidieron tomar la situación en sus manos:

**Proyecto poner a las chicas celosas**

Objetivo: hacer que las chicas regresen a ser las mismas de antes (aka que los adoren como antes) tratando de hacerlas celosas mediante varios métodos

Ingredientes: ellos mismos, chicas, ya sea de otros grados o de la misma generación; cámara de tomar fotos, camisetas tallas al cuerpo, el mismo uniforme, etc.

Meodología: por medio de observación, determinaremos la mejor forma en que combinando los distintos ingredientes se pueda hallar una solución al problema.

**Nota: la parte de la experimentación debe hacerse con cuidado, pues la reacción además de darse en cadena puede llegar a ser más explosiva que la nitroglicerina**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¡Dios mío! Es que no puedo entenderlo. Ya hemos tratado de todo y nada a servido"-dijo Sano con un tono de desesperación

"Tú no tienes novia, así que dudo que debas preocuparte Sagara"- dijo Aoshi con un tono helado que dejaba ver que estaba claramente molesto

"¿Y qué dices de Megumi, cubo de hielo?"- dijo Sano

"Megumi no es tu novia, Sano"- dijo Katsu

"Sayo tampoco lo es de ti"- respondió molesto

"Así que eres tú, quien le está tirando la bola a mi hermana"- preguntó Shogo

"Ehhh, sí. ¡Maldita sea Sano, tenías que casi gritarlo!"- dijo Katsu

"Tú eras el que quería "baby baby" con Sayo"-

"¡¿QUÉ?!"- gritó Shogo

"Nada, digo, que yo lo que quiero es que Sayo sea mi novia para quererla y respetarla"- dijo Katsu y después palmeteó a Sano por la cabeza

"Más te vale"- agregó Shogo

"En conclusión, que van a hacer con las chicas"- dijo Enishi

"¿Qué¿no nos vas a ayudar?"- dijo Kenshin

"Ninguna de las chicas es mi novia"-respondió él

"Mentiroso, bien sabemos que babeas por Índigo"- dijo Soujiro

"Como todo el resto de la población masculina estudiantil, pero eso no es suficiente razón para que me meta. Además debo portarme bien"

Ante la ceja ligeramente levantada de Aoshi, dijo en un tono bajo

"Kaoru me amenazó"

Y por supuesto, este comentario hizo que todos estallaran de la risa

"No puedo creerlo, el poderoso Enishi Yukishiro, le tiene miedo a una mujer"- dijo Katsu

"¡Esa mujer es el diablo!"- dijo en su defensa

"El diablo no, sino un pecado"- dijo Shogo con una sonrisita

"Y nada de blanquito"- dijo Soujiro bromeando

"¡Bah! Que va a ser blanco, es más como un pecado capital"-dijo Sano

"¿Gula?"- pregunto Kenshin con una sonrisita de medio lado

"Más como lujuria"- dijo Enishi casi riendo

"Yo sé que mi hermana es un peligro andante. Pero no estoy sordo"- dijo Aoshi muy serio

"Sorry"

"Ehh, sí, disculpa"

"Sorry"

"Se nos pasó la mano, disculpa"

"Bueno, entonces¿nos ayudarás Enishi¿O le tienes miedo a Jou-chan?"- dijo Sano molestando

"Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y menos a Kamiya. Me apunto"- dijo Enishi con un tono arrogante

"Esto va a ser el acabase"- le replicó Soujiro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ..._

_Espero reviews! Un beso a todos!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Tomado de Wikipedia


End file.
